Sharing Edward
by WakeUpSunshine
Summary: AH 17-year-old Bella Swan has known Alice Brandon since the womb. What happens when Alice's cancer is back and she is told she only has three months to live? Will Bella give up something she really wants to make Alice's last days amazing?
1. Chapter 1

_I got this idea from a book I read a few years ago **Sharing Sam**. Probably the only book that has ever been able to actually make me cry like a baby._ _I have so many plans for this story; I really hope you enjoy it! :) And for those who are reading my other story Better Together, be expecting a new chapter within the next couple of weeks. :) I really am sorry for the delay on that!_

Chapter 1

We've been through this before. Three times already, but it didn't lessen the pain whenever I was told the cancer was back. This time I just had a feeling it wasn't going away; this time she wasn't going to go into remission and that was killing me.

I've known her since the womb, our Mother's were best friends and did everything together. Apparently, having kids together was on that list too. We were born within two months of each other and haven't separated since. We're attached at more then just the hip. She's my best friend, my sister and the only person I will ever be able to trust.

She was diagnosed for the first time four years ago and has gone into remission after a few months each time. The doctor's are stomped that she's lasted this long, so each time they find the cancer again she gets less and less time to live.

This time they give her three months. We both knew that this was it.

Mary Alice Brandon only had three months to live and I would make her last three months on this earth amazing, because she was my best friend and she deserved it.

Everything hit me all at once when I walked into her bedroom. She had just told me the news over the phone and I knew I needed to go over to her house and comfort her. So, just like every other time I walked over and pulled my best friends limp body into my arms and held her close and cried with her.

The only time Alice ever showed weakness was after she found out the cancer was back. It would only take her a few days to feel sorry for herself before she was back to trying to be perky. Of course the disease took too much out of her and she wasn't the same Alice that I grew up with.

"I'm not scared to die, Bella. I'm just scared knowing that I haven't lived my life to the fullest." She sobbed. "I want to experience everything a normal girl gets to but I can't and I'm not going to be because of this stupid cancer. Why me, Bella? Why do I have to be the one to suffer?" All I could do was hold her tighter.

"I don't know, Ali." I whispered trying desperately not to cry. She needed me to be strong. Alice and I just laid in her bed the rest of the afternoon. We talked about everything that would be happening in her last three months. She wasn't going through chemo this time, the doctor's told her it wouldn't help. The brain tumor was far too big this time.

I had to walk home since my truck broke down the day before. Alice offered to drive me home but I knew she was too tired. She had a long day. Walking wouldn't hurt me any.

I watched my feet as I walked towards my house. It wasn't too far away.

Forks, Washington was rainy just like every other day. It was really depressing but I couldn't imagine living anywhere else. This was my home and has been since I was born seventeen years ago.

The road was empty. Well, until I heard the familiar motorcycle. I knew who it was. No one else in Forks had one.

The guy who occupied said motorcycle was Forks bad boy. He was also the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen. Not to mention that perfect bronze hair of his. Of course I developed my slight crush on him in middle school when we were lab partners. I've never really spoken to him but that just doesn't matter to me.

He's Edward Cullen and I'm sure I'll always want him.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Edward had stopped his bike in front of me. When I did notice I lost my breath and stood still. I wasn't exactly sure what I should do or say. So, I opted for keeping quiet.

He stepped off of the bike and pulled his helmet off. Yeah, he even looked sexy after taking that sweaty thing off. He looked back and gave me a smile. I could have died right then and there.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing walking around alone?" His smooth voice rang out. I gulped and started to mess with my shirt, picking off the invisible fuzz. "Do you speak?" He chuckled.

"Yes." I blurted out. I instantly lowered my head and blush. "My…um…truck is broken right now…so…" I looked up and away. I could tell he was smirking at me.

"I see. You shouldn't drive that death trap anyway." He surprised me.

"Hey, I like my truck." I frowned at him. Sure, it might be old and rusty but I wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Yeah, well come on. Hop on, I'll take you home."

"You don't even know me." I said.

"Yes I do. You're Bella Swan, you've been my science lab partner since sixth grade, you dated Mike Newton for three years and you're possibly the clumsiest girl around." He smiled while I just stood there in awe. "I'm sure there's more I could tell you but it looks like it's about to storm again. Come on, I've got an extra helmet."

I went over the pros and cons of Edward Cullen giving me a ride home. I knew for a fact that my Dad would have a heart attack if he saw me on the back of Edward's bike.

I ended up taking the helmet from him and getting on the back of the bike. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I couldn't help but smile into his back as he started the motorcycle back up.

"Hold on tight, spider monkey." He looked back at me and then we were off. I couldn't look up the entire ride to my house. It just wasn't possible with how fast Edward was driving.

When we were in front of my house Edward laughed at me.

"How did you know where I live?" I asked him as I got off of the back.

"I'll never tell." He gave me a genuine smile. "It's a secret, Bella Swan."

"I can keep a secret."

"Not this one." And with that he was gone. I watched him leave from my spot on the driveway.

Alice wouldn't believe me when I tell her about this.

_Edward freaking Cullen just gave me a ride home. On his motorcycle. _


	2. Chapter 2

_:) so sorry that this has taken so long to get out. I'm slacking, I know._

Chapter 2

"Bella?" I was startled when I heard my Renee's, my mother, voice behind me. I turned around to find her standing in the doorway rubbing her belly with a strange expression on her face. I bit my lip and lowered my head a little before walking up the driveway. "Who was that?" She asked before I even reached the front door.

"Just a friend." I shrugged hoping to get past her without further questioning. I should have known she would be home. She was after all on maternity leave until my siblings, who were yet to be born, were six weeks old. She still had two months to go until she gave birth to twin girls. To say the least the twins were a huge surprise. "I have homework to do."

Instead of moving Renee stood her ground resting her hands on her hips.

"Please tell me you were not on the back of that motorcycle." Renee took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she spoke. I figured I would only have to be afraid of what Charlie would think, not Renee. She was usually the fun loving carefree parent while Charlie was more the strict one.

"It was just from Alice's house." I shrugged. I really needed to get inside the house to write my English paper since it was due the next day.

"Bella, you know those things are dangerous." I shifted my weight onto my other leg as I looked up at her. I let out a laugh and was about to remind her of her teenage years when the phone rang from inside the house. "That must be Kate." Renee quickly went back into the house. Kate Brandon was my Mom's best friend and Alice's Mother. She was like a second Mom to me.

I took my chance and swiftly walked into the house and towards the stairs.

"This conversation isn't finished, Bella!" Renee yelled. I groaned and shook my head. It wasn't even a big deal. Nothing compared to what Kate was going to tell Renee. I knew she hadn't known about the cancer returning just yet. Usually, Renee would sit me down and try to get me to talk to her about how I felt. Of course that was always a lost cause because I didn't want to talk to her about it. The only person who I talked to about Alice's cancer was Alice herself. She knew how I felt and I knew how she felt. That's all that mattered.

I climbed the stairs two at a time, as carefully as possible. I had been to the hospital one too many times from falling down the stairs. One too many of my bones had also been broken in the process.

After I was carefully stable on the second floor I found myself walking right towards my opened laptop. Of course Alice had already Instant Messaged me a couple of times since I had left her house. I quickly replied to her and closed the lid. I decided against telling her about my encounter with Edward Cullen, wanting to keep it to myself for just a little bit longer.

It's funny how Alice has been my best friend since I was a baby and yet she still has no clue that I've been crushing on Edward since the sixth grade. It's probably because I don't talk about him much. I tend to keep things to myself, even when it comes to Alice. She would want to do something about my crush and I know for a fact that it would be a lost cause. Best to let her save her breath and energy for something much more important.

I decided to start on my homework before going downstairs and helping Renee with dinner. She could bake a mean cake but couldn't for the life of her cook spaghetti correctly.

Dinner was quiet just like most evenings. Charlie's plate was left in the microwave for when he got home from the station. He had taken to working late since Renee found out she was pregnant. I'm not sure what happened but it didn't seem to bother Renee as much as it would have if she weren't pregnant. It's like she wanted the distance that my Dad was giving her. I couldn't imagine how things were going to be once the twins arrived.

Renee didn't mention Alice's sickness all through dinner. I was starting to think that I would get away without having to talk about it until we started clearing the table.

"How are you doing with all of this, baby?" She asked softly. I sighed and set the cup I had been holding down.

"I'm used to it." I shrugged.

"No one can get used to something like this." She pointed out.

"You're right." I sighed. "Honestly, I don't want to talk about it."

"I think that it would help…"

"It won't help anything. Talking about it won't make her better." I said a little too harshly.

"I know that, Bella."

"Apparently you don't." I knew I was being too hard on her, but did she really think I would talk to her about this when I hadn't talked to her about it any of the other times Alice had been told the cancer was back?

"Well, I'm here if you ever change your mind." She spoke softly. I just nodded at her. I picked the glass back up and started for the kitchen. The front door opened and closed startling me. Charlie was home earlier then usual.

I decided to finish the dishes for Renee. I was sure she would want to spend time with Charlie instead of in the kitchen. To my surprise she didn't seem to care that he was home early. She heated up his plate and set it in front of him then got to work on baking another cake.

I decided to not look too much into it. So, after saying goodnight to the both of them I went upstairs and crawled into my bed.

* * *

For some reason I was nervous about going to science. I wasn't sure if Edward would talk to me now or if he'd just ignore me like he usually did.

Alice hadn't been feeling up to driving this morning so her Mom ended up driving us. As soon as my truck was fixed I would be the one driving every morning. Not that I minded, Alice just liked to talk bad about my baby.

I glanced at Alice as we walked towards our second class of the day. She looked fine, but I knew on the inside she was feeling terrible.

"Edward Cullen is looking even more gorgeous then usual." I heard my best friend say out loud. It startled me because she rarely ever showed an interest in Edward. Other then the times she was telling me the latest gossip she had heard about him.

"What do you mean?" I probably sounded nervous as I adverted my eyes from him. He was at the end of the hall leaning up against his locker talking to a couple of his friends.

"He's looking at us!" She squeaked. My heart started racing. I decided to just shrug and act like I could care less about Edward. After all I was sure he would just act like yesterday hadn't even happened once we were sitting next to each other. I was about to say something to Alice when the bell rang. She rushed off towards her class without saying goodbye.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for science. I wasn't even sure why I was making such a big deal out of it. It was nothing. I'm sure Edward gave a lot of girls rides on his motorcycle. I was no one special.

Edward was late to class, just like every other day. He sat down and didn't speak a word to me, just like every other day. Our assignment was handed out and we completed it as partners without speaking a word to each other, just like every other freaking day. Nothing had changed. I had no reason to be so nervous.

* * *

"I think we should go to the valentines day dance." Alice announced at lunch. We were sitting at our regular table off to the side away from everyone.

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow at her as I stabbed a piece of pineapple with my fork.

"Yes, really." She grinned.

"I don't dance." I stated plainly.

"You're going. I'm sure Mike Newton wouldn't mind taking you. Or if I don't find a date then we could just go together." She sounded excited. I sighed knowing I would be going to the stupid dance. I wasn't so sure about the Mike part. We had dated for so long and then ended because he wanted to take our relationship further. I wasn't ready for that. So, about six months ago Mike and I split up from our three year relationship.

"Do you have a date in mind for yourself?" I asked her.

"Edward Cullen." She smiled. I gulped and gave her a small smile. I didn't want her to get her hopes up about Edward. I knew that part all too well. "I have English with him and we were paired up for the Romeo and Juliet project. We were talking and I think he likes me, Bella! Or at least he's starting to, I don't know but he's the guy I want to go to the dance with."

"Your Mother would have a fit."

"Which makes it all the more appealing to me. Bella, I only have three months to live. I want to make the most out of these last few months…"

"I know, Alice." I cut her off. I didn't want to talk about what was going on. It made me sick to my stomach.

It also made me sick to my stomach because I was feeling a little jealous of my dying best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper doesn't show up in this story to be with Alice, just thought i'd go ahead and put that out there. He just doesn't fit in this story, so i'm sorry to dissappoint any of you. But i do assure you that he shows up somehow. Anyway, if you have anything you would like to see on Alice's list do not hesitate to tell me. I would love some more ideas, in fact I need some! :) hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 3

"I have a list…" Alice spoke softly and slowly. She was carefully painting my toe nails. _My Place Or Yours. _It was an awful shade of pink but the name was what made Alice pick the color. I never got a say so in what color she painted my toe nails. It didn't matter anyway since I wore converse 99.9% of the time.

"A list of what?" I asked putting down the book I was reading.

"A list of what I want to do before I die." Her voice was low as she spoke. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Alice…" I sighed. I honestly hated speaking about Alice dieing, and usually she did too. Which is why I was surprised that she brought something like that up. Especially on a Friday night, which we deemed girls night years ago. Every Friday night was spent the same. We would come home from school, usually to Alice's and sometimes my house, and instantly put on our pajamas. Then the rest of the night we would watch movies and do other girly things. But, the one thing we never did on girls night was talk about Alice's cancer or how much time she had left. That had always been a rule from the beginning. For just one night out of the week we both needed to forget about it.

"Bella, there are so many things I want to do…no _need_ to do before I leave. So, I need your help. Okay?" She stopped painting my toe nails and put the top on the bottle. She put it off to the side before looking at me seriously.

It didn't take me long to nod in agreement. I'd do anything for Alice.

"I haven't completely finished the list so I'm not going to show it to you just yet. But, there are a few things on the list I know for a fact my mother will not agree with, so that's where I'll need your help. Plus, I wouldn't want to do any of this without you." She smiled getting excited.

"Okay." I smiled. Even if we got in trouble I knew for a fact that I would help Alice achieve everything on that list. She deserved to do everything she wanted in her life, even if she only had a short time left.

Alice went on to explain to me how it would work. The list wasn't in any order so we could skip around. Except for number one, which apparently wasn't even on the list. According to Alice it was a secret that she wouldn't share with me until the very last minute.

"Girls." Mrs. Brandon knocked on Alice's closed door softly. She must have startled Alice because she jumped a little.

"Come in, Mom." Alice spoke after she stopped laughing at herself. I cracked a smile at my best friend. She seemed to be in pretty good spirits today despite how tired she looked and sounded.

"I just wanted to bring you two some freshly baked cookies." Mrs. Brandon smiled opening the door. She and my Mom were testing out their baked goods on us since they had recently decided to open a bakery. They were only just starting everything so it probably wouldn't be in business until after the twins were born…and after…I shook my head clearing it of that thought.

"Sugar cookies?" Alice grinned. "My favorite." Alice dove excitedly. She closed her eyes and moaned at the first bite. "These are delicious, Momma."

"Thank you, sweetie. There's more if you girls want any…" She trailed off nervously watching me take a bite of a cookie. It was fantastic and just as delicious as Alice had said. "I just put a batch of chocolate chip and peanut butter ones in the oven, so they shouldn't be too long."

"We'll be down soon." I told her before thanking her for the cookie. She was really good at cookies, while my Mom was good at cakes and pies. It was something to get Mrs. Brandon's mind off of Alice's illness and something to keep my Mom busy. I just hoped Mom wouldn't get bored with it too quickly.

After Mrs. Brandon left Alice and I decided to go down stairs to the living room to watch a movie. It was just getting dark outside by that time so I knew Mrs. Brandon would be ordering pizza for us soon. Friday night always meant some sort of takeout, usually a large half pineapple and half mushroom pizza for me and Alice. Our taste in pizza never changed over the years. The pineapple was for Alice while the mushroom was for me.

"So, what's the movie for tonight?" Mr. Brandon asked after walking through the front door.

"_The Notebook." _Alice and I said at the same time. Mr. Brandon just rolled his eyes and said 'figures' underneath his breath.

Even though the both of us had seen the movie a numerous amount of times we couldn't help but become engrossed in the lives of Noah and Allie.

Once the movie was finished the pizza arrived and Alice dug in like she hadn't eaten in years. I knew that she would be regretting it later though, but I didn't mention a thing. She knew it just as well as I did.

"I think I should add eat a whole pizza by myself to the list." Alice giggled. I raised an eyebrow at her. She was sitting on one side of the couch facing me while I sat on the other facing her, with the pizza box between us. "It's something I've never done." She shrugged. I couldn't help but laugh.

We were in bed by ten. Which was early by our usual standards but Alice hadn't had a nap all day and she was really tired, so I just went to bed with her. I didn't want to be up alone anyway.

It was almost one in the morning when I woke up needing some water. I glanced over at Alice, she was laying all crazy like across her side of the bed. We had always shared a bed so it was normal for me to see Alice that way. Luckily she had kept to her side, which wasn't a usual thing. She usually sprawled her tiny body over to my side as well.

I climbed out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I noticed the light was on in the kitchen. I could hear faint crying. I stopped, unsure if I should keep going or not. I knew it was Mrs. Brandon.

"Bella?" Her unsure voice spoke up. I sighed and went on into the kitchen. She was sitting at the island on a stool drying her eyes. Mrs. Brandon always looked so kept in front of Alice. I'd never seen nor heard her cry before.

"Sorry, Mrs. Brandon, I just wanted some water."

"Bella, you've been in our family for years and I don't know how many times I have to tell you but please call me Kate." She told me as I walked towards the glasses. I just nodded and kept on with what I had come down to do. I gave her a small smiled before I started to leave the kitchen. "Bella…" She stopped me. I turned around and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being Alice's friend. Without you I don't know if my baby would try this hard to stay alive." She spoke barely above a whisper, as if she were afraid she would start crying again. I wasn't sure what to say to that so I just nodded and left her alone. I wasn't good in those sort of situations, so I left just like always. Leaving was easier; avoiding it was easier.

Saturday morning brought a day of lounging around the house. Alice woke up looking tired as ever and didn't feel like doing much. She said she was saving her strength for when we started on her list. Apparently that would be on Monday when she finally let me have a look at it. I told her I'd go along with whatever she wanted as long as it didn't endanger her health anymore then it already was. She had just rolled her eyes at me and went on about her business in typical Alice manor.

I didn't tell her about finding her Mom in the kitchen crying. I didn't want to worry her. We all needed her last days with us to be worry and stress free. Mrs. Brandon knew that better then any of the rest of us.

I went home late in the afternoon. I was full of left over pizza and too many cookies. My Mom was just taking a cake out of the oven. I couldn't handle another bite of sweets. They were overloading us. So, I declined her offer of her newest cake. I didn't even want to think about eating the double chocolate peanut butter diabetes waiting to happen.

I went upstairs not long after getting home. I was about to settle into bed and read a book when my phone rang. It was a number I didn't recognize. I was about to hit ignore when I decided to just pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked warily.

"_Bella?" _My eyes widened at the voice. Edward Cullen. Why on earth was Edward Cullen calling me and how did he even get my phone number?

"Uhm, yes." I said nervously.

"_Hey, I was wondering if I could come over and copy your bio notes."_ I wasn't sure how to take that. He had barely spoke a word to me in school, so I couldn't figure out why he was calling me or why he'd want to copy my notes? Jessica Stanley was in that class with us, why couldn't he just copy hers? No, he had to call me and freak me out.


	4. Chapter 4

I could still use suggestions on what Alice should have on her list. :) Hope you enjoy and please review!

Chapter 4

I walked downstairs five minutes after I got off of the phone with Edward. I was still insanely confused as to why Edward Cullen would want to come by my house. Sure, it was only because I actually pay attention in Biology but still…Edward Cullen at my house? It was unbelievable.

Renee was sitting in the living room with her feet propped up on the coffee table. She was reading some sort of pregnancy book. You'd think she would know what to do with a kid after having one for 17 years already.

"Uhm…Mom?" I bit down on my lower lip nervously. She looked up quickly from the book.

"Yeah, baby?" She closed the book and set it down beside her. She patted the spot next to her but I just shook my head.

"Edward Cullen just called and he wants to borrow my Biology notes…so I just wanted to let you know that he's going to be coming by." I'm not sure why I was so nervous. It wasn't like he was staying. He was just going to stop by for a second to get my notebook. He was going to return my notes back to me Monday morning.

"Oh, the same boy with the motorcycle?" She asked warily. I just nodded. "Oh! I just made this amazing cake and I need someone to try it…make sure you invite him in." She started to get up off of the couch but I went over and helped her up since her belly was stopping her from doing a lot of normal things.

After Renee went into the kitchen to get the cookies I started pacing the front door. Nervous wasn't even beginning to cover how I was feeling.

"Baby, you like this boy don't you?" Renee startled me. I was just about to answer her when the doorbell rang. That was odd, I hadn't heard his loud motorcycle but sure enough when I opened the door there stood Edward Cullen.

He gave me a small grin as I thrust my notebook towards him. He flipped through it and nodded once before going to turn around. I was thankful that he was leaving before I had a chance to invite him in or worse…Renee had a chance to invite him in.

"I thought you were going to invite him in." Renee frowned when I shut the door behind him. I just shrugged and walked towards the stairs. I had no reason to be nervous earlier. He didn't even speak to me. His whole reason for coming over had nothing to do with me but the fact that I kept really good Bio notes and he barely paid any attention.

Once up in my room I peeped out my window and noticed he wasn't on his motorcycle today. No, instead he was driving a shiny silver Volvo, something I had never seen Edward Cullen drive before. He looked up at that moment and our eyes connected. I gasped and stepped away from the window quickly.

I had to stop thinking about myself and start thinking of a plan to get him and Alice together. I just knew that somehow he ended up on her list more times then once.

* * *

I heard the familiar buzz as I entered Alice's bedroom Monday morning. I sat my bag down and made a beeline for her bathroom. Sure enough there stood Alice with the buzz cutter in her hand. She was shaving her head. This wasn't the first time I had witnessed this, but I knew how much she hated this part of chemo. Which confused me because she wasn't going through chemo this time around.

"What are you doing?" I asked my best friend. She only had one half of her head done and was about to start on the other.

"My hair will eventually thin out. There's no point in keeping it." She sighed shutting off the buzz cutter to talk to me.

"But there won't be any chemo…" I leaned up against the door frame. She turned away from the mirror and smiled at me. She tried to hide the dark circles underneath her eyes with makeup but it hadn't worked too well. She still looked more tired then ever.

"That doesn't mean I won't get weak. And the weaker I get the more my hair will fall out." She told me. I sighed and nodded trying to give her a smile. "So, I figure this will just be the easier way. You know how I hate watching my hair fall out…"

"Yeah." I looked away and then back at her. "Sit on the toilet, I'll finish for you." I pushed myself off of the door frame and walked over to her. Alice smiled brightly and sat down as I had asked.

As I finished up I watched as Alice looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. She gave me a weary smile before reaching for the second drawer where she kept her scarves and bandanas. She pulled out a bandana and waited patiently for me to finish.

I turned the clippers off then watched as Alice positioned the bandana on her newly shaved head. To me she was still the same person she had been the day before. I knew that people at school would start treating her differently again. She hated that but she refused to hide her cancer. She said that it didn't make her who she was but it sure as hell wasn't something she was ashamed of. She just didn't want anyone to pity her. I could understand that.

"We're late." Alice spoke first. "Do you mind if Mom drives us?" She asked as we walked into her bedroom.

"That's fine." I shrugged and picked up my backpack before following Alice out of her room.

* * *

The day went by slowly. Alice walked the halls with as much pride as she usually did, not once faltering or paying attention to the students stares. I loved her for her strength. Then again I knew she was used it by now. That part sucked. A seventeen year old girl should NOT be used to something like this. She shouldn't have to go through this…

By the time lunch rolled around everyone knew that Alice's cancer was back; what they didn't know is that it wasn't going away this time. Alice didn't want them knowing that. She wanted them to think she could fight it again because if they knew any different then they'd pity her and that's the last thing she wanted from anyone.

"I'm exhausted." Alice collapsed in a chair at our table.

"You can go home…" I started to suggest.

"No, I'm fine." She shrugged me off. I just nodded. Part of me couldn't understand why she still wanted to go through school…when…she really didn't have to. I was sure it would even take a little stress off of her, she could rest more. "Anyway, if I went home then I wouldn't be able to go to English." She grinned. I was about to ask her why English was so important when I remembered. Edward Cullen was in her English class. They were partners.

"He wasn't in Bio this morning." I told her. I had been expecting him to show up the entire hour with my notebook but he never did.

"Oh?" She frowned and then looked around the cafeteria. Her frowned quickly turned into a smile. I turned around in my chair to see what she was smiling at.

Of course, Edward Cullen was walking towards our table with my notebook in hand.

"Guess he was late." I shrugged and turned back around to face her. It felt like years before he approached out table.

"Thanks for letting me borrow these, sorry I was a little late getting to school." He handed me my notebook. I just nodded and bit down on my lower lip. I glanced over at Alice who had a look of confusion on her face. "Hey Alice." I looked back at Edward and saw him wink at Alice. I had never seen her smile that big before. "See you in English and thanks again for those notes Bella."

"Yeah, no problem." I nodded and he walked away. I looked back at Alice and noticed she was about to hyperventilate. "You okay?" I laughed.

"Perfect." She sighed dreamily. I just shook my head and smiled at her. "So, do you think I should ask him today?" I gave her a confused look and she just rolled her eyes at him. "To the Valentines Day Dance, silly."

"Oh…um, I guess." I sat up in my chair.

"I think I will. I mean I have nothing to lose, right?"

"Right." I agreed.

* * *

"Bella!" I was walking towards the gym when I heard my name being yelled across the hall. I stopped and turned around to find Edward walking towards me. "You're not easy to catch up with, you know that?" He laughed when he reached me. I just shrugged and looked down at my feet. I was unsure as to why he was talking to me all of a sudden. "Thanks again for those notes." He said once we started walking again.

"It's not a problem." I said. "Do you need something?" I looked up at him. I was just confused as to why he was talking to me when he usually ignored me on a regular basis.

"I was just wondering what you were doing after school today." He stuffed his hands in his pockets nervously.

"Nothing." I said stopping in front of the gym doors.

"Well, there's something I want to show you. I'll pick you up around 5." Before I could protest he had run off down the hall in the opposite direction.

* * *

I ended up spending the rest of the day until 5 worrying about where Edward Cullen was taking me. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to go along with this but part of me felt like I needed to. Then again I knew that Alice felt something for him so I could use that time to talk to him about her.

"What has you so nervous?" Renee asked me wiping her dirty cake hands on her apron. She had been elbow deep in chocolate cake when I had come down stairs one I was finished with my homework.

"Edward Cullen." I said simply walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water.

"Again?" She laughed. I just nodded. "Will you let me meet him this time?"

"I guess. He's supposed to be taking me somewhere." I told her. For some reason that made her frown.

"He's the one with the motorcycle. Bella…I'm not sure I want you on the back of that thing and I'm pretty sure your father would agree with me." She put her hands on her hips.

"I'll be fine. He drives really carefully and if it's possible can you please not tell Dad about this?" Charlie would only embarrass me because I knew he would want to talk to Edward. It wasn't even that big of a deal.

Before Mom could answer me there was a knock at the front door. I wondered once again why I didn't hear his motorcycle but of course it was Edward Cullen standing there. I suddenly got extra nervous and anxious about where we were going. I had no earthly idea where Edward would be taking a girl like me or why he was even taking me somewhere in the first place.

I suddenly thought of Alice and if she had asked him to the dance. I would have to mention that later. After I figured out what was going on.

"My Mom wants to meet you." I told him nervously. He laughed and nodded as I opened the door wide enough for him to step inside my house. I shut the door and led him to the kitchen where Mom was taking a cake out of the oven.

"You must be Edward!" She said excitedly once she set the cake on the stove top.

"Yes Ma'am and you must be Bella's sister?" I just rolled my eyes. Of course he made Renee blush. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Swan." He extended his hand to shake hers.

Luckily it didn't take long for us to get out of there. I wanted out before Charlie showed up. I didn't want to deal with that. Most importantly I didn't want Edward to have to deal with that.

Once outside I noticed that he wasn't driving his motorcycle. Instead he showed up in that same Volvo from the day before. He opened the passenger side door for me and I got in.

"So, where are we going?" I asked once he started to pull the car out of my driveway.

"Be patient." He flashed me his gorgeous smile. I just nodded and looked out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm still looking for things to put on Alice's list, so if you have any ideas send them to me!

Chapter 5

I picked at the skin around my fingernails as we drove out of my neighborhood. Edward said it wouldn't be a long drive but the silence between us was sure making it feel like we'd been going for hours. My phone buzzed in my pocket making me jump a little. I glanced over to see if Edward saw and by the look on his face I knew he did.

"Not funny." I said shyly.

"Whatever you say." He laughed making me send a scowl his way. I looked at my phone and noticed it was a text from Alice.

_Just left the hospital everything's the same - A_

I sighed and slipped my phone back in my pocket.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"Alice just texted me." I bit my lower lip feeling terrible for being in the car with him when Alice had a huge crush on him. Sure, I did as well but Alice deserved him much more then I did or ever would.

"Brandon? The cute short girl?" He inquired and I nodded. "She's in my English class. She sure is something." Edward let out a small laugh and got quiet as if he were thinking about something.

"That would be the one." I smiled thinking about my best friend. He was right, Alice Brandon really was something. A force to be reckoned with some would say but I would just say she was my best friend and I wouldn't have her any other way. Unless there was a way to have Alice without the cancer. Then I'd have her that way. I took a shaky breath just thinking about it. I didn't want to start crying in front of Edward.

The car was silent the rest of the short drive. Edward parked his Volvo in front of a large three story home. As I got out of the Volvo I looked up at the house and then over at Edward confused. I wondered for a minute if we were at his house but I knew we weren't when he went up to the front door and knocked. A dark lady in a nurses outfit answered the door.

"Good Afternoon, Emily." Edward told the nurse. I was more then confused when the nurse smiled and gave Edward a big hug.

"Ms. Sue keeps telling me you weren't going to make it today. This will sure surprise her." Emily smiled. "Who is this pretty young lady?"

"Oh, this is Bella, a friend from school. Bella this is Emily, she's Ms. Sue's nurse." I was about to ask who Emily was when an old woman walked into the foyer and her face brightened.

"Oh, Eddy! I didn't think you were coming today." She gave Edward a gummy grin and turned around and walked away from us. I was even more confused by this.

"I spend most of my afternoons here." Edward said simply.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Teaching Ms. Sue how to play the piano." Edward said as if I should have known. My eyes widened at this. It was definitely not something I was expecting. I wasn't sure what I had been expecting exactly but it sure wasn't this.

Edward took my hand and brought me into a large room surrounded by windows and in the very middle set a grand piano. Ms. Sue was sitting at it and I could hear the beginning of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

Edward pointed to the only other chair in the room, which was on the other side of the room. I sat down and wondered exactly why Edward Cullen had brought me here. I briefly wondered if he had ever brought anyone else here. Edward seemed to really take teaching Ms. Sue seriously.

I watched as he corrected her time and time again on which key she was supposed to press. He was so nice and gentle with the old woman, this was definitely a surprise to me. I sighed in contentment sinking into the soft chair.

I had never known that Edward played the piano or that he was exceptional at it. Once Ms. Sue started to tire Edward took over and played a piece that I of course didn't recognize but I knew that it was beautiful. Ms. Sue swayed to the sound with her eyes closed.

"Alright, time's up. Ms. Sue, it's time for your bath." Emily spoke as Edward stroked the last key.

"Oh, Emily. Eddy was just getting started!" Sue protested. The old woman looked like a child as she poked her bottom lip out.

"There is always tomorrow. Same time, right Edward?" Emily raised an eyebrow at him. Edward gave the younger woman a smile and nodded. "Good, see Ms. Sue he'll be here tomorrow." Emily walked over and helped Ms. Sue from the piano bench and into the wheel chair she had brought in with her. Ms. Sue looked extremely exhausted as Emily wheeled her out of the great room.

I got up from the chair and walked over to Edward. I sat down on the bench beside him and watched as he started to play again. I waited to speak until he was finished.

"I didn't know you played…let alone played like that." I said through my amazement.

"Not many people do. I tend to keep this side of me private." He explained not taking his fingers off of the ivory keys. "In fact you're the only person besides my parents to know that I spend my afternoons here." He said finally looking up and into my eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered having to dart my eyes from his.

"For what?" He looked confused.

"For including me in this part of your life." I said suddenly feeling shy. "You barely know anything about me but here you are letting me see this side of you. It's a huge difference then what people say…" I bit my lower lip wishing I hadn't said that last thing.

"Ah, so you listen to what people say about me?" He rose an eyebrow at me.

"Of course not, I'm just saying…"

"It's fine, Bella. I know what they say about me. I used to be that person, but a lot of things have changed in my life causing me to change as well." He spoke quickly. "It's starting to get dark. We should go."

The drive to my house was silent. I felt like I had ruined our moment by mentioning the stupid gossip of Fork's. I could tell that the person everyone else described was no where near the same person I was getting to know.

"Can I ask you a question?" I had to break the silence. It was literally driving me crazy.

"Of course." His fingers seemed to tighten on the steering wheel.

"Why did you show me that side of you? Why not someone else?" I asked.

"You're not like the other girls, Bella. You actually appreciate stuff like that." He told me. I knew the subject was dropped.

We were almost to my house when I got another text from Alice.

_Where are you? - A_

I bit my lip and sent her a text saying I was almost home. I decided then that I would put a good word in for my best friend so once I stored my phone back in my pocket I cleared my throat.

"So, what do you think of Alice?" I asked. Of course he had already said she was cute but I was sure he had something else to say about her.

"She's a spitfire." He laughed. I had to agree. "Why?"

"She likes you." I spoke softly and slowly.

"Is that so?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure you're on her list more times then once." I laughed.

"Her list?" He inquired. Of course he wouldn't know about that…I really needed to start censoring the stuff that I spoke.

"Just this thing she has…it doesn't matter." I said hoping to get off the subject because I knew where it was leading. We'd end up talking about the cancer and I really would hate to cry in front of Edward Cullen.

As we pulled up into driveway I thought of Alice again but this time I was going to help her with something.

"Can you do me a favor, Edward?" I asked biting my lower lip. He put the car in park and looked over at me.

"Of course." He nodded.

"Ask Alice to the dance. Just…please?" I asked nervously.

"I don't do dances." He sort of laughed and looked away.

"Please do this for me?"

"I don't understand why you're so adamant on this but okay. I'll ask Alice Brandon to the Valentines Day dance." He quickly looked back at me. "But, why her and not you?" I was surprised by his question.

"Just ask her." I shut my eyes and reached for the door. He nodded and I gave him a smile. "Thank you for showing me the other part of you, Edward." I said getting out of the car. I gave him a small wave before going inside my house.

Charlie was sitting in the living room when I walked through the front door. He grunted hello before going back to his game. He probably thought I had been over at Alice's. I was thankful that Renee didn't say anything about Edward to him. I loved Charlie but when it came to boy s he was far too protective over me. Mike Newton was barely allowed inside my living room when we had been dating. Hell, I don't think I had been alone with Mike the entire three years we dated; which was all Charlie's doing of course.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Bella!" Alice yelled across the school courtyard. I turned around quickly to see my best friend walking towards me. She had a huge smile on her face that showed me Edward had listened. I decided to meet her halfway since she looked so tired just walking that little bit. She was getting weaker as the days went. The doctor's wanted to put her on bed rest but Alice wasn't having it. They told her if she slowed down then she'd live a little longer, Alice told them that she'd rather live a short time happy then live a long time being stuck in a bed unhappy. I seriously couldn't blame her but I knew Mrs. Brandon was seeing it a different way.

"You look extra happy." I laughed as I reached her.

"I am. You know how I said I was going to ask Edward to the dance?" She said then pointed towards the building indicating she wanted to go inside. I nodded so she would go on as we walked. "Well, I chickened out but after you left me for first period he approached me." She said trying to make her little story sound exciting.

"And?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He asked me to the dance! I can't believe Edward Cullen asked me to the Valentines Day dance…it's unbelievable!" She laughed.

"That is awesome, Ali. I'm happy for you." I smiled genuinely.

I really was happy for her. It didn't bother me to share Edward. It was like we knew two different people. I wondered if Edward would show Alice the other side of him or if he'd let her believe that he really was the bad boy everyone said he was. This huge part of me didn't want her to know the other side of Edward, I wanted to keep him to myself.

"That means you need to find a date." She said once we reached the bathroom. She walked in and I followed her. Alice stood at the mirror to adjust her bandana and apply make-up to the dark circles around her eyes.

"I know." I sighed setting my bag down on the floor. "I'll probably ask Mike." I shrugged not knowing of anyone else willing to go to the dance with me. I was only going because I knew Alice wanted me to. Otherwise I wouldn't even be thinking about it. I hated dancing and I absolutely hated dresses. Dresses usually meant heels and heels usually meant me meeting the ground.

"Mike is going with Jessica. She told me in Chemistry this morning." Alice frowned.

"Then I'll find someone else." I shrugged like it was no big deal. Truthfully I doubted I could find anyone else to even consider asking me or saying yes if I asked them.

"Good!" She grinned. "I'll see you later, Bells." She put her makeup back in her bag before walking out of the bathroom. I picked up my bag and followed her lead.

* * *

"Hey." Edward smiled at me as I took my seat in Biology. I wasn't used to getting there after him, usually Edward was late for Bio.

"Hello." I said getting my notebook out of my bag. "Oh, thank you for asking Alice. She's really excited about going to the dance with you."

"Bella, can I ask you something?" He tapped his pencil on his book.

"Of course." I nodded nervously.

"I can tell you like me and I know that I like you so…why are you wanting me to go out with Alice?" I bit down on my lower lip and looked down at my hands.

"She's dying." I whispered as my eyes welled up with tears. "And I want her last few months to be amazing."

"I knew she was sick but I didn't think…" He shook his head. "Are they sure? I mean isn't there something they can do?"

"They've tried everything but the cancer is too much this time. Surgery won't work and neither will chemo." I wiped at my eyes as the tears started to fall. "She only has three months…so please Edward just…Alice is my best friend. She deserves to be happy and she wants to go to the dance with you so can you please just do that for me?" I asked.

"Yeah…" He nodded and said nothing more about it.

We spent the rest of bio in silence. Which wasn't that big of a change since we have spent most every day of biology in silence.

* * *

By Friday morning I was in desperate need of a date to the dance that just so happened to be the next night. We were supposed to be going right after school to Port Angeles to find our dresses. Afterwards we were going to be staying at my house where Alice would finally show me that list she'd been working on. I was both nervous and excited about seeing it. Excited because I couldn't wait to find out what my friend had come up with and nervous because I was afraid she didn't have enough energy to do much that was on the list. I guess I wouldn't know until I actually saw it, so I decided to push it to the back of my mind and worry about that later.

"Good Morning, Bella." Alice smiled tiredly as she got into the passenger seat of my Mom's black Toyota Prius. She was letting me borrow it since my truck was still in the shop and she really didn't feel much like joining us with her large belly. She rarely left the house so she wouldn't miss her car for one day.

"Morning." I said back unsure of if I should ask how she was feeling. Lately Alice had taken to getting angry with me when I asked.

"I know you want to ask how I'm feeling. I feel like shit but that's not going to ruin my day or stop me from going to the dance tomorrow night." She said before switching the radio to some random pop station.

I wasn't sure what to say after that or if I should say anything at all so I chose to stay quiet as did Alice.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to get snippy with you." Alice sighed once I parked the car at school. "I'm just so tired…"

"It's fine, Alice." I stopped her before she said something that would make me start to worry too much.

"Okay." She nodded. "Hey, have you found a date yet?" She asked after we had gotten out of the car and started walking towards the front entrance of the school.

"Not yet." I told her. "I can just go alone."

"That won't be happening, Bella! I'll figure something out." I was about to say I had it handled but I knew I really didn't and without her help I probably wouldn't be able to find anyone. I was sure that just about everyone in the school already had a date since the dance was so close. "See you later!" She separated from me quickly once Edward was in view. They had taken to talking a lot during class changes the past couple of days. I had somehow managed to not get jealous seeing them together. I realized that after Saturday night I would probably have to get used to it.

Mostly because I had a plan. A plan that I could only hope Edward would go for.

* * *

The day passed by quickly without much difference. It was just like any other day, well until after school and I was walking towards my Mom's car.

I had my head down looking at my feet when I bumped into something that felt like a brick wall. I looked up and into the blue eyes a very handsome large guy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" But I was cut off by his chuckle.

"It's fine, Bella." He smiled. He had the cutest dimples I'd ever seen on a guy.

"Do I know you?" I asked trying to get myself together.

"No, but you know my little cousin, Edward. I'm Emmett McCarty and I'll be your date to the dance tomorrow night." I couldn't help but widen my eyes. I definitely wasn't expecting that.

It took me a minute to register his name. He had only gone to Fork's for his senior year but he was known for throwing crazy parties, parties that neither Alice or I had ever attended. I knew he was going to some college in Port Angeles and was known for his parties there as well. I had also thought he was in a serious relationship with Rosalie Hale, the popular cheerleader that had graduated the same year as him. "Are you okay there?" Emmett waved his hand in front of my face.

I probably looked like a total idiot just standing there staring.

"Oh, I'm fine…I'm just a little confused is all." I bit my lower lip nervously shifting my weight from one leg to the other.

"Edward said you needed a date tomorrow night, so I volunteered." He grinned.

"But…" I started but he cut me off.

"I'll see you tomorrow night. You can ask whatever questions you want then." He smiled at me one last night before walking away and hopping into his jeep that was on the other side of the parking lot.

I just stared after him. I wasn't even sure if that had really just happened or if I was dreaming it.

It took me a minute to realize I was standing in the middle of the parking lot. I unlocked my Mom's car and got in to wait for Alice. I glanced out the window to find her walking towards the car with Edward at her side. He had his arm around her shoulder and was smiling. I was still in too much shock with what just happened to even begin to be jealous.

They got to the car and Edward opened the door for her. He waved at me and flashed me a knowing smile before walking away.

"Edward said he found you a date." Alice said as soon as she shut the door.

"He did. Emmett McCarty." I told her.

"That should be a fun night." Alice giggled.

"I'm sure it will be interesting." I smiled cranking the car up. It didn't take long before Alice started singing with the radio and I was lost in my thoughts as I drove us towards Port Angeles.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It didn't take Alice long to pick out a dress for the both of us. I didn't know much about dressing up so I figured I'd let her deal with that part. I did get to pick my shoes though. They had a tiny heel on them that pleased Alice enough. I was just happy that I wouldn't get injured from them.

"I still can't believe Edward got his cousin to ask you to the dance." Alice laughed when we were exiting the shoe store.

"I can't believe he agreed to it." I laughed back.

"I have an amazing feeling about tomorrow night." Alice grinned. She looked so happy…so carefree but when you looked close enough you could tell how tired she actually was.

Alice and I got into my Mom's car and headed back to Forks. It was nice to be able to be out of our small town for a few hours but I must admit that I felt more at ease once we were back in Forks.

Renee met us at the door with a fresh pie. She was really getting good at baking. It was nice to see my Mom enjoy something as mundane as cooking. It was almost…normal. That thought made me laugh. Renee could never be a normal Mother, even if she tried.

Just like now, she was trying to get us to eat sweets before we had dinner. Most Mom's claimed that it would spoil our appetites but not Renee, she encouraged dessert before dinner.

"So, let me see your dresses." Renee urged once we were sitting down and eating a piece of the pie. Alice got up excitedly. She explained to Renee that she picked mine out and then told her who my date was. I groaned when Renee started asking me questions about the older boy. I really couldn't give her many answers since I barely knew anything about him myself.

Once our pie plates were clean and Renee was satisfied with our outfits we went upstairs to wait for the pizza. Neither of us really wanted the pizza but I figured we'd be hungry later so I got Renee to go ahead and order it for us.

We changed into pajamas and went back downstairs to watch a movie. Alice put in _A Walk To Remember. _We were obviously huge Nicholas Sparks fans or at least we were fans of the movies. Alice didn't read much and I was more into the classics.

About an hour into the movie Charlie showed up with two pizza's in tow. He set ours on the coffee table and brought the other into the kitchen for him and Renee. I wasn't paying much attention to the movie after that. Instead I watched my parent's as they set at the kitchen table eating in silence. They didn't even ask the other how their day went or anything. Charlie didn't kiss Renee on the cheek or touch her stomach like he had in the first few months of the pregnancy. They were growing apart, I could just tell by how they acted towards one another. I wasn't so sure I liked it.

Alice ended up falling asleep towards the end of the movie. I had completely forgotten that she was supposed to show me her list but I didn't feel like waking her so I got more comfortable on the couch and closed my eyes.

Alice woke me up the next morning. She was heaving over the side of the couch with a pile of throw up covering the floor. I got up trying not to panic. This had happened before, back when she was doing chemo but Mrs. Brandon was always there to help out.

"Alice?" I wasn't sure what to do next when she leaned back and started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to throw up on your floor…" I sat back down and pulled her close to me. "It's starting to hurt…I didn't know death was supposed to feel like this."

I didn't know what to say to that. I wished that I could take away all of her pain but I couldn't. Renee came into the living room with a towel. I figured she heard what was going on.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie." Renee smiled at Alice when she tried to apologize to her. I got up and took the towel from Renee before cleaning up the little mess. Renee took my spot on the couch and comforted Alice. "You're the bravest girl I've ever met." I heard my Mother whisper.

Two hours later Mrs. Brandon pulled up to our house to take Alice home. She was going to rest up the rest of the day and I would swing by after dark to get ready for the dance. Just throwing up made Alice weak and tired. I wasn't so sure that the dance was a good idea…but Alice said she was going whether anyone approved of it or not.

When I walked into my room after Alice had left I noticed a white folded up piece of paper sitting on my dresser. I picked it up then sat down on my bed to open it.

_50 Things To Do Before I Die _was written across the top in Alice's script. I let my eyes wonder down the page. I was right about Edward being in most of her things to do. Some of the things she listed I knew were out of reach but there was no way I could tell her that. I'd try my hardest to help Alice achieve every single one of her wishes, even if I knew they were crazy ideas.

It was an hour before I was supposed to show up at Alice's when Edward Cullen showed up at my front door. I was confused to see him standing there with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"What's wrong?" I asked just knowing that something was the matter.

"This doesn't feel right, Bella…" He looked me right in the eyes. I shut my eyes and looked behind me to see where my parent's were. Charlie was watching baseball in the living room and Renee was in the kitchen so I decided to just talk to him on the front porch.

"Edward…don't do this right now. Please." I sat down on the top step. He sat down next to me and took my hand.

"I like you, Bella. I like you a lot and I don't feel right taking Alice to the dance when I have feelings for you." His words flooded over me. I looked at him and felt like crying. A large part of me wanted to confess my feelings for him but the part of me that loved my best friend wouldn't have that.

"I think you should give Alice a chance. She's an amazing girl, you'll love her." I tried to keep my voice even.

"I don't want to be with Alice!" He stood up and clutched at his hair.

"Sit down, Edward." I sighed tugging on his pants. He sat back down and repeated that he didn't want to be with her. "Please…" I whispered. But, the next thing I knew he was kissing me and I wasn't stopping him.

It took me a minute to regain my senses.

"No…" I pushed him away from me. "We can't. Alice…"

"I want to be with you, Bella! I don't want to be with Alice." His voice raised.

"Edward…please…" I whispered. "She's dying, Edward. She only has three months to live and you're what she wants. I don't matter when it comes to Alice, I will always put her first."

"You can not be asking me to pretend to be with her…because I won't do it. I won't mess with her feelings like that." He started to get up but I grabbed his shirt to keep him down.

"Get to know her, Edward. I promise you that she's an amazing girl and you'll fall for her. Please…just…please." I started to cry.

"I can't believe you're even asking this of me. Bella, this isn't some sort of game this is a person's feelings. What will she do if she finds out about this?"

"She won't." I said firmly. "Edward, she has this list…" I bit my lip and pulled it out of my pocket. I handed it over to him and watched as he realized what it was.

"She wants to do all of this before she dies?" He looked up at me like he was about to cry. I just nodded. "I'm not sure what to say…but…I can't promise anything, Bella."

"Just try, that's all I ask." I told him. He kissed my lips one last time before standing up and leaving me on the front porch.

I just really hoped this all worked out. If it did then Alice would be happy and she'd have someone to love her just like she's always wanted. If it didn't…well if it didn't work then I really wasn't sure what would happen but it probably wouldn't be good.


	8. Chapter 8

There is still room on Alice's list for more things, so if you have an idea of what you'd like to see Alice accomplish before she dies...then send them in. Thanks guys!

Chapter 8

When I made it to Alice's she was laying her bed. She had a terrible headache, so I got dressed on my own. I put on the dress and fixed my hair before going back into her room to find her finally getting out of bed.

"You know we don't have to go, Alice…" I sighed helping her stand up. She could barely walk, how was she supposed to spend all night out?

"No, we're going Bella." She told me sternly. "There's no way you're getting out of this…" She tried to joke but it just wasn't there. I sighed and helped her get into her dress. Kate came up not longer after and helped Alice with her hair and our make-up. I knew that Alice had wanted to do all of it on her own but she really had no strength.

Kate took pictures of Alice and I before the boys arrived. She was crying the entire time, probably thinking the same thing I was.

_This would probably be Alice's first and last dance…_

With that thought in mind I decided to let Alice have all the fun she wanted, and to stop worrying about her. Well, stop voicing it. There was no doubt in my mind that I was going to worry.

Emmett and Edward showed up in the Volvo Edward had used when we went to visit Ms. Sue. I couldn't help but feel the jealously rise up in me that another girl was going to see the Volvo side of Edward. The sweet comfortable side. Not the bad boy side everyone always thought of when they saw him. They looked amazing in their suits. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as Emmett put the corsage around my wrist. It was the same blue as my dress. I figured Alice had something to do with that. She had been texting someone while we were out Friday night, it was probably Emmett.

I couldn't bring myself to look at Edward and Alice. Even though I knew that them being together was my idea. When I finally did look at them Alice had the biggest smile on her tired face. Kate started taking more pictures of us. Alice Dad had given Edward a talk about taking care of his little girl. And since Charlie wasn't there to say something to Emmett he decided to take it upon himself to give Emmett the same exact talk. Alice and I had both rolled our eyes as we tried desperately to get out of there.

Edward glanced at me as we walked towards his car. I gave him my best smile as I let Emmett help me into the backseat. Alice was sitting up front with Edward while Emmett and I shared the backseat.

"You look really pretty tonight, Bella." Emmett told me as he got in the seat next to me.

"Thank you." I blushed. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks." He boomed laughing. Alice turned around in her seat and giggled. Then she turned back around and leaned her head against the headrest. I could tell she was already getting tired.

The ride to the school was short and quiet. Edward let Alice control the radio, so of course we were all subjected to teeny bopper music. I didn't mind so much. As long as Alice was happy.

The gym was decorated in reds and pinks. It was a big transformation.

"It looks awesome in here." Alice breathed looking around the gym. I just nodded as Emmett grabbed my arm to pull me over to an empty table.

I sat down unsure of what to do next. I had never been to a dance. Plus, I was a terrible dancer so the thought of getting on the dance floor with my peers really got me nervous. Emmett seemed to sense that so he told me we didn't have to dance unless I really wanted to. He was a nice guy. Rosalie was very lucky to have him.

"So, Rosalie doesn't mind you taking a high school kid out?" I joked as I watched Edward help Alice to the dance floor. He hadn't said a word to me but he did keep glancing at me.

"Nah, she's got plans with her parent's tonight anyway." He shrugged. "She trusts me."

"Good." I smiled. Alice wasn't able to stand up on her own for long, so Edward had her lean on him as they swayed to the music. I knew she was ecstatic about being that close to him.

"So, you're in love with my little cousin?" Emmett's question caught me off guard. I probably looked like an idiot as I stuttered out something. "It's cool, what you're doing for Alice."

"I…" I stopped and looked down at my hands.

"Wish I had a friend that cared that much about me. To put their feelings behind them to make me happy. You're a good person, Bella." Emmett told me. I was about to say something until he stood up. "One dance?" He offered me his hand. I sighed and reluctantly took his hand. As much as I hated dancing, I didn't want to just sit there all night thinking.

It's a good thing Emmett's a big tough guy because I'm sure anyone else would have cried out every time I stepped on their toes. Poor guys feet were probably black and blue by the time we finally sat back down.

I looked around me at all of the smiling kids. Everyone seemed care free in that moment. Even Alice, who was now sitting down across from us with her head on Edward's shoulder. Her eyes kept closing and I knew it was probably time we got home and she went to bed.

Before I mentioned going home I decided to head to the bathroom. I was halfway there when I felt a hand on my arm. I gasped when I looked behind me to find Edward.

"Come on." He said taking my hand and pulling me through the hall. He opened a door to an empty classroom and pulled my inside.

"Edward…" I said trying adjust to the dark room.

"So, I was thinking we could cross more off of Alice's list tonight…" I looked up to find him standing directly in front of me. He was running his hands through his hair nervously.

"Okay?" I said waiting to hear what he had to say. I realized then that I hadn't gotten Alice's list back from him. He reached over and flipped on a light before taking the list out of his pocket. He pointed to number 12 and then 13.

_**12. Sleep under the stars**_

_**13. Wish Upon a shooting star**_

I asked him how expected to do it without her Mom finding out. He suggested I let my parent's in on Alice's list and ask them to keep it from her parent's. I wasn't sure if my Mom would go for that but Edward had somehow talked me into it. We decided that we'd stop by my house so Alice and I could change before we left.

Alice was confused as we pulled up in front of my house. She thought we were going back to her place.

"Come on, let's put some different clothes on." I said grabbing her hand and taking her into my house with me. Renee was sitting on the couch watching TV when we walked in. She looked surprised to see us. I told Alice to go upstairs and change while I talked to my Mom.

That's when I told her everything. I told her about the list and about Edward. She had agreed to help us but she wasn't going to help if she thought it would hurt Alice or put either of us in danger.

"Thank you, Mom." I said hugging her neck.

"Don't make me regret this, Bella. Kate is my best friend and I would hate for her to be angry with me."

"You won't Mom, I promise." I said before making my way up stairs and getting out of my dress as well. Renee was going to call Kate and tell her we were spending the night at my house. I was actually pretty surprised my Mom was going along with this.

When I walked into my room I found Alice in front of my mirror taking a rag to her face. She was wiping off her make-up.

"Hey." I said closing my door then walking over to my dresser. I decided on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"Number two can be cross off tonight." She smiled at me. I tried to think in my head what number two had been.

_**2. Go To Valentine's dance with Edward Cullen**_

"Well, you're about to cross off a couple more. Come on, we're not staying here tonight." I told her. She looked at me confused as I packed a few things in an overnight bag for us. I made sure to include the medicine Kate had put in Alice's handbag before the dance.

"Where the heck are we going?" Alice demanded from me as we walked towards Edward's car.

"We're spending the night outside." I smiled. Alice's eyes widened but she didn't say a word. She walked towards Edward's car and hopped in the front seat. "Everything's good." I announced.

I sat there next to Emmett wondering exactly where Edward was taking us. He wouldn't say but I noticed him take Alice's hand a few minutes into the ride. He was trying. Or maybe he didn't have to try anymore, maybe he was actually feeling something for her.

"You alright?" Emmett whispered in my ear startling me.

"Perfect." I said after catching my breath.

"You don't look so perfect."

"You saying I look ugly?" I joked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not, Bella. I think you're pretty hot, I'd be all over you if I didn't have my Rosie." I probably turned ten different shades of red in that moment.

I looked up and saw that Edward was glaring at me through the rearview mirror. I blushed even more.

Another half hour went by when we finally arrived at the place Edward was taking us. Alice had fallen asleep in the car so instead of waking her Edward carried her bridal style through the woods.

"There's a meadow not far from here." Emmett said sensing that I was wondering where he was taking us. "It's Edward's favorite spot." I just nodded as Emmett went around the back to grab a few things from the trunk. Apparently Edward had already planned this trip because he had a tent, sleeping bags and a few other items already in his trunk.

I helped him carry some of the stuff as we followed Edward. I could barely see in the dark as Edward put Alice on her feet. She must have woken up when he was carrying her. The guys got started on a fire while I walked over to Alice.

"I'm so tired…" She sighed rubbing at her eyes. "Where are we exactly?"

"No idea." I shrugged.

"Thank you, Bella. For tonight, it was fun." She smiled then hugged me. "This is for number's 12 and 13 isn't it?"

"Sure is." I nodded with a smile.

"That means I'm not sleeping in a tent." She said loud enough for the guys to hear. I was skeptical at first but on her list it clearly stated that she wanted to sleep under the stars, not in a tent.

"I'll stay out here with you." Edward spoke up only stopping for a second. "Emmett and Bella can share the tent."

"Do you mind?" I asked Emmett.

"Of course not." He said.

Edward set out two separate sleeping bags for him and Alice. He told her to lay down and rest while he finished building the fire and helping Emmett with the tent. She was beaming as he helped her into her sleeping bag. I just hoped she would stay awake long enough to see a shooting star.

"There's one!" Alice started the three of us as she pointed up at the sky. I must have missed it but Edward and Alice had seen it. Which was the only thing that matter.

"Did you make a wish?" I asked.

"Of course, but I'm not telling you." She laughed then turned on her side and shut her eyes. I knew she would probably be asleep within minutes.

"Thank you for this, Edward." I told him as we looked around in the dark for pieces of wood for the fire.

"It's not problem." He shrugged then walked ahead of me. I realized he didn't really want to speak to me unless it had to deal with Alice. I suddenly felt hurt but I knew it was all my doing so I really had no reason to be hurt.

I walked back to the campsite to find Emmett throwing random things into the fire. We didn't even need to go in search of more wood, really.

"Do you mind if I keep this list?" Edward said making me a jump a little.

"No. I've got it saved up here." I said tapping my temple. I had a pretty good memory when it came to stuff like that.

"Alright, thanks." He nodded then went back to being quiet towards me.

I walked over and kissed Alice's cheek before going into the tent with Emmett. He was sitting up texting someone on his phone. I zipped the tent up and went over to the sleeping bag Edward had brought for me.

"Thanks for taking me tonight, Emmett." I sighed trying to get comfortable.

"It's no problem." He shrugged putting his phone down. "I had a good time."

"Me too." I replied. "Did Edward tell you about Alice's list?"

"Yeah, I saw my name on there a couple of times." He laughed.

"Yeah, she wants to attend one of your parties." I said. Alice and I never attended parties thrown by kids at school or anything like that but apparently one of her wishes before she died was to attend one of Emmett's parties and get drunk.

"I'll make it happen." He said then laid down. "Good night, Bella."

"Night, Emmett." I said turning on my side away from him. I decided to check my phone before I fell asleep.

One new message.

_I'm going through with this because it's what Alice deserves - Edward_


	9. Chapter 9

_I understand that most of the things on Alice's list seem illegal but you have to remember that she's a 17 year old girl who's been sheltered for most of her life, add on top of that a deadly disease...well i figure they both deserve to have a little fun. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)_

Chapter 9

"Are you sure about this, Alice?" I asked taking a deep breath. It had been a week since the dance. Alice and Edward were inseparable, and I was spending most of my time alone. I wasn't sure what I was jealous more about. Alice spending all of her free time with Edward or Edward spending all of his free time with her.

Tonight, Emmett was throwing a party at his parent's for Alice. They were out of town for the weekend and asked Emmett to house sit. Of course house sit in Emmett's language meant party.

"Of course, Bella!" She smiled at me the best she could. She looked tired, which wasn't new these days. "It's our first real party! Aren't excited?" She tried to jump a little but she didn't really get off the ground much. I sighed and nodded. I would endure this torture just for her.

The house was packed with kids from school and some kids from where Emmett went to college. I spotted Emmett immediately. He was standing on a coffee table in the middle of the living room yelling above everyone. When he spotted us he hopped down from the table and walked to us. He grabbed Alice up and spun her around. She giggled as she was dizzily sat on her feet.

"You made it!" He boomed.

"Of course we made it, this is my party after all!" Alice squealed as Edward came up behind her. He shot me a glance before wrapping his arms around Alice. He wasn't speaking to me, in fact that last thing he said to me happened to be in a text message the night of the dance. On the other hand Emmett and I talked just about everyday. He was quickly becoming a really good friend.

I watched as Edward pulled Alice through the crowd and to where the alcohol was. I wasn't so sure about Alice getting drunk but Emmett promised me that Edward was watering down the beer for her. I didn't know if that would work.

"She's never drank before, she'll probably be wasted after the second drink." Emmett tried.

"She's on meds…" I sighed.

"Oh come on, Bella. The girl has about two months left, let her live!" Emmett said putting his hands on my shoulders. "Edward's not drinking, he'll keep an eye on her. I promise."

"I don't know…" I bit my lip looking away.

"Drink up, girl." Emmett thrust a cup into my hand. I frowned down at the red plastic cup in my hand. I didn't come to the party to drink. I came for Alice and to keep an eye on her…but Emmett said Edward had her and I trusted Edward. So, I took a sip and almost spit it out. It was disgusting but Emmett said that a few more drinks would help. I wasn't sure about that one. The taste just kept getting worse.

"Bella, I want you to meet my girl." A beautiful blonde walked up to us. She had a wide smile on her face as she stuck out her hand. I hadn't expected her to be so nice.

"Rosalie Hale." She smiled.

"Bella Swan." I said shaking her hand feeling a little shy.

"I'm going to be keeping an eye on you tonight." She said softly. I nodded. I would need it since I was already feeling myself getting warm.

"You're a lightweight, girl!" Emmett slapped my back causing me to jump and yelp at the same time.

I was really happy that Renee knew where we were and had told Alice's mom we were staying there when we were actually supposed to be crashing at Edward's. I took another gulp of the beer at that thought. I looked around the room for Alice. She and Edward were sitting on the couch talking. She had her eyes shut. I immediately felt a panic run through my body.

"She's fine, Bella." Emmett's voice was in my ear as he gripped my arm.

"But she's…" I pointed towards them. Edward scowled at me just then. I sighed and put my hand down. "She's fine…"

I had always been the one to look after Alice. Even before the cancer. She had always been the risk taker, the one who did things without thinking them through first. I was the one who stopped her before she got hurt or in trouble. I was the one who thought everyone of Alice's schemes through. I was the one who saved her when she needed it. Now I felt like Edward was already taking that away from me. He was taking her away from me.

"Oh Bella, isn't this fun!?" Alice giggled as Edward held her upright. I was on my third cup of beer when Alice was on her second cup of watered down beer. She was pretty wasted. I couldn't even feel a buzz. Or at least I didn't think I was feeling a buzz. My mind changed when I tried to stand up and almost toppled over. Poor Rosalie had to catch me.

"Tons." I said trying to steady myself.

"Mike Newton keeps asking about you." Alice smiled. I rolled my eyes. "You should go talk to him!"

"I think I'll pass, Al." I mumbled. "I'm going to the bathroom…" I announced before Rosalie grabbed my arm to help pull me to the bathroom. I sighed when we finally made it through the mass of people in the house. Thankfully there was no line so I was able to just go right in. As soon as I was inside the bathroom I locked the door behind me and went over to the sink.

I took a deep breath as I leaned my weight against the countertop. I looked in the mirror to find my hair a mess and my make-up smeared. I looked like the typical drunk girl. I reached for the faucet and turned it on before grabbing a towel and washing all of the gunk off of my face. I felt dirty with it on my skin. I wouldn't have even put any on if Alice hadn't practically begged me.

After my face was clean of all make-up I took my hair down from the pony tail and brushed through it with my fingers. There was a loud knock on the door startling me as I put it back up.

"Bella? Are you okay in there?" Rosalie's voice rang through the door.

"I'm fine!" I yelled back. "Just give me a minute." I was extremely dizzy as I held onto the counter. In the next moment I was leaning against the toilet and everything that had been inside my stomach just moments before was now being flushed away.

There really was nothing nice about drinking. That's the moment I declared it would be a very time before I put another drop of alcohol in my body.

After I was done I picked myself up and washed my mouth then my teeth, using my finger and some toothpaste. I checked myself in the mirror one last time before walking back out to the party.

"Poor thing." Rosalie sighed pulling me into her side. I was extremely happy to have Rosalie watching me for the night. She was a pretty nice girl, much nicer then I had anticipated. She was actually perfect for Emmett, that much I could tell in the way she treated me, a complete stranger. "Come on, I think Edward's ready to get you girls to his house anyway."

"Alice is ready?" I asked.

"She will be." Rosalie replied. "Emmett told me what you're doing for Alice."

"Oh?"

"I think it's amazing. And I also think you and I are going to be great friends." I had to agree with her on great friends part.

We reached Alice and Edward moments later. She had her head on his shoulder and her eyes were shut. She looked so tired as Edward had his arm around her waist. He gave me a small smile before looking away. I smiled back but I highly doubt he saw it.

Rosalie sat me down in a chair before going over to Edward. I saw him nod then lean down and whisper into something to Alice. She opened her eyes nodding then searched for me. When she finally found me she smiled big then let Edward help her stand up.

The drive to Edward's house wasn't long, he lived in the same neighborhood as Emmett's parent's. I couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped my lips when I saw Edward's house for the first time. Huge seemed to be an understatement at that point. One could get lost in Edward's house. I just hoped I wouldn't be the one.

I had sobered up a bit after puking my guts out so Edward didn't have to help me into the house like he did Alice. Although I had a feeling Alice wasn't as drunk as she was letting on. She just wanted Edward to take care of her. It was something she would do, so it didn't really surprise me. Then again she was actually probably tired.

I followed Edward and Alice through his house until he stopped at a door. He opened it revealing to us what looked like his room.

"You two can take the bed, I'll take the couch." Edward's voice startled me as we made our way into his room. I looked around in the dark wishing he would turn the light on so I could actually see. Instead of turning on a light he put Alice in the bed and gestured for me to lay down as well. I looked down at myself and knew I would be uncomfortable if I slept my jeans.

"Mind if I change?" I whispered.

"Go ahead, bathroom's right there." He pointed towards a door after running his hand through his hair. I was about to ask Alice if she wanted to change as well but she was already passed out. I nodded once before making my way to the bathroom.

Once inside I washed my face one last time before shedding my party clothes. I felt much better when I pulled on my flannel pajama pants and t-shirt.

After cleaning myself up I went back into Edward's room. He was sitting on a couch across from his bed with a small lamp on. He had a book opened in his lap but he didn't look to be reading it.

"Better?" He whispered.

"Much." I nodded before going over and sitting down next to him. I wasn't sure why I didn't just go to the bed, I just felt like we needed to talk. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He nodded not looking at me. "You should get some sleep."

"I will eventually." I shrugged. "Thank you for watching Alice tonight."

"No problem." He said simply. I sighed dramatically. His simple answers were really getting on my nerves.

"Fine. Don't talk to me." I said before standing up. Edward finally looked at me and tugged on my arm.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know how you think we're supposed to work. I can't keep up this with you if I'm supposed to be into her." He kept his voice low while eyeing Alice. She was snoring so I knew for a fact there was no way she could hear him.

"I just want us to be friends…" I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"I don't want to be just your friend." He snapped before shutting his book and standing up. He paced in front of me as he ran his hands through his already messed up hair. "This isn't how things are supposed to be."

"Probably not but this is how they are." I looked down at my hands and started picking at the skin around my fingernails.

"Yeah, you're right." He stopped pacing and stood directly in front of me. "You should really get some rest." He sighed.

"I will." I told him as I finally looked up at him. "You should too." The bags underneath his eyes showed me how tired he really was.

Edward sighed and reached out for my hand. I placed mine in his letting him pull me up to my feet. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug then kissed the top of my head.

"Even though I find all of this messed up, in a way you are probably the most selfless person I know." He said releasing me from his grip. I smiled a small smile before going over to his bed. I climbed underneath the covers next to Alice and shut my eyes.

It smelled just like him. In a way if felt like he had his arms wrapped around me holding me as I slept. I fell asleep with that thought in mind.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a slight hangover. Two aspirin and a glass of water fixed that quickly. Edward had left both on the table next to his bed with a note telling me that he and Alice were downstairs making breakfast.

I went into the bathroom and changed before going downstairs. I went the wrong direction a couple of times before finally finding the kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs really helped in my discovery.

"Good Morning, Bella!" Alice chimed. She had changed out of her clothes from the night before and into something a big more comfortable.

"Morning." I croaked out as I walked over to where she was standing.

"Edward has a surprise for us today!" She giggled.

"Oh really?" I looked at him skeptically. "And what would that surprise be?"

"He's not telling." Alice pouted.

"I will give you a hint." He said turning away from the stove. "It's in Port Angeles, now no more questions. Here." He said shoving a plate to Alice. She grimaced at the food. Her appetite was small when she was on her meds. "Eat." He insisted. Alice finally gave in and took the plate to the table.

A few minutes later he handed me a plate and I sat down next to Alice.

"Good Morning, kids." A voice startled both Alice and I. We looked up to find an older man and woman walking into the kitchen. I could tell right away that they were Edward's parent's.

"Mom, Dad." Edward nodded to them as he sat his own plate down. "This is Alice and Bella." He pointed to each of us before sitting down. "There's plenty more if you want some."

"Thank you, son but we are going into Seattle for the day." Mrs. Cullen told her son. "It was nice meeting the both of you. Make yourself at home. We'll be back tonight, Edward." With that they disappeared.

I watched Edward as they left. He frowned for a second before shaking his head and digging into his breakfast. I wanted to ask him if they were always like that. I decided not to when I realized he might not want me to pry into his life like that. It wasn't my business.

"Alright, we better get going." Edward declared after we finished eating and our dishes were clean. Rosalie and Emmett showed up moments before we got into Edward's Volvo. They insisted I ride with them leaving Alice and Edward alone for the hour drive. I didn't mind, it would probably be more comfortable in the backseat of Emmett's jeep instead of Edward's.

"So, what exactly are we doing today?" I asked them as we pulled out of Edward's driveway. They looked at each other before Rosalie turned around in her seat.

"It's a surprise for Alice." She smiled. "On her list she mentions she wants to go to a Jasper and the Wolf Pack show…" She trailed off as it hit me. I had completely forgotten that they were supposed to be performing in Port Angeles this weekend. Alice had told me weeks ago but it had slipped my mind.

Jasper and Wolf Pack happened to be Alice's favorite band. On her list numbers ten and eleven dealt with them.

_**10. Go to a Jasper and the Wolf Pack show.**_

_**11. Meet Jasper Whitlock.**_

"So we're going to see them?" I asked feeling a bit excited. They were actually pretty good. One of the only bands Alice and I seemed to agree on. Plus, Jasper Whitlock was extremely sexy. Another thing we agreed on.

"Later tonight." She nodded. "But first, we're going to be spending the day in Port Angeles."

"You didn't tell her the best part, babe!" Emmett bellowed. I laughed as she sent a glare his way.

"I was going to let her be surprised as well but since you so rudely mentioned something…" She gave him a second glare. "Edward knows the girlfriend of one of the guys in the band and he was able to get Jasper to agree to meet Alice!" I widened my eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack!" Emmett said from the from seat. "Awesome, huh?"

"More then awesome!" I shrieked.

"There's actually more." Rosalie said with a mischievous smile. "I know a guy who distributes fake Ids and I saw on Alice's list that she wanted one…so the two of you will be getting one of those as well."

"Wow…" I bit my lip nervously. Alice wanted one. I didn't.

"And I know this guy who can give Alice a kick ass tattoo as well." Emmett spoke up again. Those were number six and sixteen.

_**6. Get a tattoo**_

_**16. Get a fake ID**_

"This is insane guys." I laughed. "Thank you for all of this. You two barely know us and you're doing so much."

"The both of you deserve to have some fun in your lives. You have this big thing going on and sometimes it seems you two forget that you're still teenagers. You go through things most adults don't even have to deal with…so just enjoy it." Rosalie smiled before turning to face the front.

I sighed in contentment as Emmett turned on the radio. He put in a CD and the voice of Jasper Whitlock echoed through the cab. I smiled widely as I thought about the day ahead. Alice was going to be so stoked. I just hoped it wouldn't all take too much out of her.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at it and noticed my mom had texted me earlier. Edward had talked to her earlier to tell her the plans for the day. I sent a quick text saying everything was okay before slipping my phone back into my front pocket. I couldn't thank my Mom enough for being on board with all of this.

Today was going to be awesome. I couldn't wait to see the look on Alice's face when she knew what we were doing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The first stop we made in Port Angeles was Rosalie's dorm building. She dragged both Alice and I inside to get our fake ids. Minutes later we exited the building with two fresh and legit looking Ids. Alice was beaming as she pocketed hers. I wasn't so sure. I knew for a fact that if Charlie found mine or even heard about it I would be grounded for the rest of my life. I slipped mine in my back pocket before following them towards the guys. We were leaving Emmett's jeep in the parking lot and just taking Edward's car for the rest of the day.

I sat in the middle between Alice and Rosalie in the back of Edward's Volvo. I grabbed my best friends hand as Edward drove. She grinned at me before squeezing my hand.

"Excited?" I asked.

"Very, and I still have no idea why we're here." She laughed. I looked up front to see Edward smile in the mirror and Emmett turn around in his seat.

"I figure we should go ahead and tell Ali-baba here what we're doing today." He rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Oh yay!" Alice giggled taking her hand out of mine and clapping her hands together. "So, tell me!"

"First we're stopping at a tattoo shop…" Rosalie stopped so Alice could squeal. She didn't disappoint. "Then we're going to stop somewhere for lunch…"

"And tonight we're going to be catching a Jasper and the Wolf Pack show!" Emmett cut Rosalie off getting to the best part of the day or at least that's what Alice would think was the best part. I wasn't sure they were going to tell her about being able to meet Jasper or not. I figured everyone wanted that one to be a surprise for her.

Alice took the next couple of minutes to voice how excited she was about our plans. My poor ear drum suffered greatly but it was worth it to see her that excited. I couldn't wait to see her face when she actually got up and close with Jasper Whitlock.

"So, Alice. What do you have in mind for your tattoo?" Emmett asked after a few minutes into the drive.

"It's a surprise." She smiled confidently. "Oh and Bella's getting one too." My eyes widened at that.

"Excuse me?" I choked out. There was no way I was letting a needle that close to my body for that long. I looked at Alice who just rolled her eyes at me with a smile. "There is no way I'm getting a tattoo, Alice. This is your wish…not mine." Alice set her lips in a pout and batted her eyelashes. "So not going to work for this!"

"Oh, Bella. Would you live a little? We're getting matching ones in case you're worried and I promise it will be hidden so Charlie won't see it." She winked then started chatting with Emmett about something leaving me to stare at her in amazement. My best friend was really something else. No words could describe that girl.

We pulled up to a tattoo shop moments later and Alice was basically bouncing in her seat. Edward got out and opened the door for her taking her hand and helping her out. My heart sunk just watching them together. He was so sweet to her…he was everything I wanted him to be. I had to remind myself that this was all my idea. That this is what I wanted.

"Bella, are you getting out?" Rosalie's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and blinked at her before sliding out of the backseat. Alice and Edward had already gone inside and Emmett wasn't far behind.

"Are you sure this is a good thing?" I asked skeptically.

"What? A tattoo?" Rosalie asked as we started walking towards the entrance.

"Yeah and the Id."

"You have to stop worrying so much. Live, Bella. Alice is sure doing it." Rosalie said patting my shoulder. I took a deep breath and nodded. Everyone was right. I did need to stop worrying so much.

Walking inside I found Alice already talking to a large guy covered in tattoo's. He was looking at her Id as she rambled off about something. I felt nervous before he handed it back to her with an ok. She looked back at me and pointed. The large man asked for my id before giving me the same ok.

"This is crazy." I whispered as we waited for the guy to get ready for us. Alice was going first. The tattoo was still a secret. The only person who knew what we were getting was the large man about to ink up our clean skin. I had always wanted a tattoo but I didn't think I wanted one just yet. I figured I'd get something small one day, something that could be easily hidden and something I had given a lot of thought to. This was definitely not how I thought this experience would go.

"But, doesn't that make it so fun?" Alice smiled from next to me.

"Oh, yeah sure." I nodded absentmindedly.

Edward was standing on the other side of the room looking at the pictures on the wall of past tattoo's the artist had done. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"This is where I got my first tattoo." Rosalie told us, causing both Alice and I to look at her.

"You have a tattoo?" I asked.

"Sure do." She nodded standing up and lifting her shirt and pulling down her pants a little. Right on her hipbone was an amazing tattoo of a lily. "My grandmother's name was Lillian. She passed away when I was seventeen from a heart attack." She said that's when I noticed Lillian was written in script above the flower. "She raised me until I was fifteen, which is when I moved to Forks with my Mom." Rosalie told us.

"That's beautiful." I told her.

"Thank you." She smiled as she covered the tattoo back up.

"Alice? You ready?" The large guy I heard Alice call Greg spoke out pulling us from our moment. Alice nodded and looked at me before going over to Edward. Edward smiled down at her and nodded.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice smiled before walking into the back. I quickly got up and followed the three of them. My leg started bouncing in nervousness as soon as I sat down. Alice laid down on a thing that reminded me of the doctor's office. She smiled as she pulled up her shirt and I realized that the tattoo would be in the same spot Rosalie's was. "Don't look so freaked out, Bells!" She laughed as Greg put the stencil on her skin. Alice hopped up and looked at it in the mirror making sure that I didn't see what it was. She nodded before laying back down.

The buzzing of the needle was the reason my nerves sky rocketed. The fact that Alice kept yelping and I could smell blood…didn't even phase me. It was the noise that freaked me out the most. I wondered if it felt as bad as it sounded.

Edward held Alice's hand as Greg finished up the tattoo. He kept looking at me but would quickly look back at Alice. I sighed deeply wishing we could be friends. It's not like Alice would mind.

"Alright, all finished." Greg declared. Alice didn't hop up like I expected her to. It seemed like all of that pain had taken a lot out of her. Edward had to help her off the table. She winced as her shirt fell over the fresh wound. For some reason in that moment I thought of Alice's mom and how she was going to kill me if she found out I let her baby get ink on her precious skin.

"It's perfect!" Alice said with as much enthusiasm as she could. I wanted to know what it was but she refused to let me see. "Your turn. It's not so bad, Bella." She said as I stood up and she took my seat. "Edward will hold your hand." Edward and I both widened our eyes when Alice said this.

"You don't have to…" I told him as I fidgeted with my hands. Greg had to set up for my tattoo so we had a few minutes to wait.

"It's fine, Bella." He sighed running a hand through his hair. "Just don't break my hand." He joked. I let out a nervous laugh before Greg said he was ready.

I wasn't allowed to look at the stencil like Alice had. She made sure Greg didn't let me see until he was completely finished. I swear I heard Edward's bones break as I squeezed at his hand during the process. I declared right then and there that this was my one and only tattoo.

While Greg was stabbing me to death I looked over at Alice. She had her head back against the wall and her eyes closed. She looked to be sleeping. This day was already taking so much out of her. I knew she wouldn't have it any other way, though. This is what she wanted to be doing.

If we had our way Alice would spend the next couple months in bed, just hoping that the longer she rested the longer she had to live…I knew that wasn't true. No matter what…the ending was all going to be the same. Alice wasn't going to make it through this. She deserved to be able to live a full life like so many of us take for granted.

I was able to think my way through the rest of the tattoo. Edward's voice had been what brought me out of my thoughts.

"You were so brave." He whispered in my ear causing shivers to run through my body.

Alice stood up and we walked over to the full length mirror together. I couldn't stop the tears from running out of my eyes as I saw our tattoo's for the first time.

Resting on my hip bone was the words _Never Alone _followed by a heart and an _A _written in script. I almost cried when I saw that Alice's was exactly like mine except she had a _B _after her heart.

"It's perfect, Al." I laughed through my tears as I reached for my best friend. I hugged her tightly before releasing her and looking at my tattoo again. It was perfect. It meant so much to me. I knew that it was permanent but I also knew that I wouldn't want anything else on my body. She was my best friend and I would proudly sport that tattoo for the rest of my life.

"I want you to have a piece of me the rest of your life…" Alice whispered causing me to sob loudly. "And I wanted to have a piece of you when I…" She couldn't finish because we both started crying loudly and hugging tightly.

"Thank you." I said as I was able to stop crying loudly and could actually speak.

"You're welcome." She smiled. Edward handed us both tissue's before we walked out of the back and out into the front. Greg told us how to take care of the tattoo's and gave us a paper full of instructions.

"How much?" I asked him as I reached into my front pocket to get out my cash.

"Already paid for." He told us.

"What…how?" I asked confused. I hadn't seen Alice pay for it and I sure as heck hadn't paid…I looked behind me to find a grinning Rosalie.

"It's a gift." She smiled before taking us both in her arms. "Not let me see." She said after pulling away. Alice and I happily showed her our tattoo's. "Those are amazing, girls." Rosalie said wiping at her eyes. She had even teared up a little.

"Thank you." Alice and I chimed together.

"Alright, let's go get some lunch." Emmett boomed clapping his hands together loudly. We all agreed on where to go before climbing back into the Volvo. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I thought about my new tattoo. Sure, it was pretty illegal to get a tattoo as young as I was without parent's consent…but it was totally worth it. It was mostly worth it because it was something I got to do with Alice. Something that I would cherish for the rest of my life.

After leaving the tattoo shop we made our way to Emmett's favorite restaurant. I wasn't even sure the name of the place as we sat down at a table. Rosalie and Emmett ended up just ordering for everyone since none of us could decide what we wanted to eat exactly.

"So, what time is the show?" Alice asked after the waitress left our table.

"Six." Edward answered for her.

"What are we doing until then?" She asked.

"Just hanging around." Edward shrugged. Emmett laughed before Rosalie elbowed him in the side. Alice shook her head with a smile before taking a sip of her water. I bit my lip as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I realized that it was time for Alice to take her meds.

"Al, did you bring your bag?" I asked her in a whisper.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Ugh, do I have to take them? They make me so tired…" She groaned realizing why I was asking.

"Please…" I started to beg.

"Fine, Mom." She snapped before opening her bag and taking out her pill bottle. She popped the pills before taking a gulp of her water to wash them down. "Happy?"

"Thank you."

After lunch we didn't get back into Edward's Volvo, instead we decided to walk to the next place. Alice didn't know but it was time for us to go meet Jasper and the Wolf Pack. I was feeling extremely nervous as we made our way to the hotel they were staying at.

"What are we doing here?" Alice asked as we walked through the front doors. I just smiled and grabbed her hand.

"It's a surprise." Edward came up from behind us taking Alice's other hand.

"Another surprise?" She giggled. Edward let go of her hand and went up to the desk to talk to the lady. She nodded in understanding then called someone on the phone telling us to wait in the lobby. Alice slumped down in a chair, she didn't look as excited as before as she closed her eyes again. She needed a nap or at least a few minutes to rest without everyone around. I was about to tell Edward this when Jasper walked into the lobby. I looked at Alice and shook her when I noticed her eyes were still closed.

"What?" She asked opening them.

"There's your surprise." I smiled pointing over to the handsome blond that had just walked in. Alice turned her head and let out a loud squeal when she spotted Jasper Whitlock.


	11. Chapter 11

Jasper's not around to be with Alice. Alice will be with Edward but on the other hand so will Bella...you'll just have to wait. :)

Chapter 11

I kept my distance as Alice launched her tiny figure into Jasper's arms. He held a look of surprise as my best friend hugged him tightly. It didn't take him long until he was hugging her right back. Alice's hugs were the best and I could tell by the new look on Jasper's face he thought so as well.

"I can't believe this!" Alice cried as she finally broke away from the blonde. Jasper chuckled and held out his hand to her.

"You must be Alice."

"And you're Jasper Whitlock." Alice shook his hand as she got control of herself. After shaking Jasper's hand she turned to Edward and asked how they had managed this.

"I know Sam Uley's wife." Edward shrugged simply as he stood at Alice's side.

"You are so amazing, you know that?" I watched as Alice looked up at Edward with such adoration in her eyes. I had to look away when I saw him lean down to kiss her. That was way too much for me. I could handle just about everything else between them…all but that. "Jasper you must meet my best friend!" Alice's voice caused me to look back at them. Alice was now tucked into Edward's side as she pointed at me. I blushed as I made my way over to them.

Alice grabbed my hand as soon as I reached them. I smiled at her then looked at Jasper who had a slight grin set to his lips. He was even more handsome up close like this. I could see why Alice thought he was the hottest thing ever. Well, aside from Edward Cullen of course.

"Bella Swan." I said as I stuck out my empty hand to Jasper.

"Well, it's very nice to meet the both of you." He smiled as we spoke with such a heavy accent. How exactly had I missed that sexy southern twang before?

I was brought out of my staring as Edward cleared his throat. I looked over at him to find him frowning intensely at me. I frowned right back unsure as to why he was frowning at me.

"So, what are we doing today?" Emmett's voice boomed through the lobby. I looked behind me to find him and Rosalie standing there but also finding the large crowd of people standing outside the doors. For a moment there I forgot that we were meeting with a famous guy.

"I figured I'll just tag along to whatever you guys want." I turned back around to find Jasper staring at me, much like I had been doing moments before Edward stopped me. I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks and quite possibly to every other part of my body.

"That sounds great!" Alice said happily jumping a little bit. Apparently her medicine didn't slow her down as much as she thought it would. Or it could just be the fact that she's too excited to even think about being tired. "But where are we going?"

"Your day, your choice." Edward said.

"Really?" She grinned clapping her hands together.

"Really." He nodded. Alice didn't waste another second before she announced she wanted to do some shopping. I groaned internally because I knew what that would entail. If Alice was shopping then she would no doubt drag me to try on clothes that I would never in a million years wear.

Alice took Edward's hand in her left and looped her right arm through Jasper's before heading for the front entrance of the hotel. Two large guys stepped in front of them and opened the doors as they pushed back the crowd so we could step outside. It was crazy as we walked through the group. It seemed like every one of them was screaming Jasper's name. Not the mention the many flashes. I was half blind and half deaf by the time we were able to escape them.

We ended up getting into a limo to ride to the local mall. I didn't realize until the limo started down the road that I was sitting right next to Jasper.

"So, you guys are from Forks?" He asked me. I looked around at my friends and then looked over at Jasper.

"Yeah." I said feeling rather embarrassed to have all of his attention on me. "Where are you from?"

"Austin, Texas." He smiled. I nodded before looking over at Alice. She was grinning like crazy as she sat there practically in Edward's lap. If she scooted over any more she would be sitting on top of him.

Cue the jealousy that I hadn't felt in awhile.

I sat there the rest of the way in silence. Jasper tried keeping up the conversation but I really didn't know what to say to the guy. He was a stranger to me, even if everyone else was struck by his celebrity I wasn't. To me he was no different then Emmett or Rosalie. Just a normal guy…although normal guys don't have large groups of girls following them wherever they go. Nor do they have camera's constantly flashing in their faces. Apart from that, Jasper Whitlock really didn't seem all that special to me.

Alice on the other hand thought he was the greatest. She was talking animatedly to him as we made our way from the limo and into the mall.

I decided to go to the music store while Alice dragged everyone else into a clothing store. Emmett was able to join me, which eased my worries of being somewhere unknown alone.

"Don't enjoy clothes shopping?" Emmett joked.

"Not at all." I said as we turned a corner. "It's Alice's thing."

"I can tell." He laughed. "So, what do you think of the great Jasper Whitlock?"

"I don't know. He just seems like every other guy to me." I shrugged as we walked into the store. I went straight towards the rock Cd's with Emmett following me.

"Well, he seems to have an interest in you. What with all of that staring." Emmett teased.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes as I started flipping through the many cases in front of me.

"It's got Edward jealous." I stopped what I was doing to look at Emmett.

"He's no jealous." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." He said copying me from just moments before. Emmett and I looked around the store for another fifteen minutes before my phone went off telling me I had a text.

_Get over here, now! I found the perfect dress for you tonight!_

I groaned as I typed Alice a message back. I really didn't want to dress up, I figured what I had on would be just fine for a rock show. I wasn't going to impress anybody. I didn't need a dress but I knew I'd put one on if Alice wanted me to.

"Torture awaits." I sighed to Emmett as we made our way out of the store and through the mall. We walked into the store I had seen Alice go into before I left them. I found her near the back with Rosalie. The guys were sitting in chairs over by the dressing room looking rather bored. Emmett joined them while I joined the girls.

"Here!" Alice thrust a dress towards me. I held it out at arms length to get a look at it. It was a deep purple and looked extremely short.

"We're going to a concert not a club." I protested as I tried to hand the dress back to her.

"Just try it on, please?" She stuck out her bottom lip. I rolled my eyes before stomping over to the dressing room.

I felt extremely ridiculous as I stepped out of the stall. I looked around to only find Rosalie.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She's looking around." Rosalie smiled. "This looks perfect on you, Bella. Honestly. If you don't get this then I'll never forgive you." She said doing a twirling motion. I turned around feeling that same blush from earlier come back.

"Holy shit." A voice said breathlessly. I looked up to find a wide eyed Edward standing in the doorway of the women's dressing area. I instinctively went to cover myself. I felt so exposed standing there in the short dress.

"I'm going to go help Alice." Rosalie said before leaving me alone with Edward. She would seriously hearing about that later.

Edward walked towards me with a crooked smile on his face.

"You look amazing in that dress, Bella."

"Thanks." I said still feeling exposed as I looked down at my bare feet. "It's not too short?" I started playing with the hem of the dress.

"Not at all. Your legs are…shit…" I looked up to find him running his hands through his hair. I started to chew on my bottom lip nervously as he spun around and walked away from me then back. "I want you so freaking bad. There's no words…"

"Edward…" I whispered as my stomach turned at his words.

"I want you but on the other hand I've started feeling things for Alice. She's an awesome girl and…this is crazy. I shouldn't be having feelings for two girls." He said as he plopped down in a chair. He leaned forward looking down at the ground and then back up at me. "You're too good for Jasper, Bella. Don't fall for his dirty tricks. I know the guy, believe me I know how he uses whatever power he has to trap girls…"

"Stop." I said feeling like I was about to cry. "I can handle myself. So please, just stop." My voice cracked as I spoke.

"I know you can handle yourself, I just…" Edward didn't get to finish because that's when Alice and Rosalie made their way back into the dressing area.

"Doesn't Bella look gorgeous in that dress?" Alice said as she sat down on Edwards. Edward sighed leaning back with a look of worry on his perfect face. "You're getting that dress, I don't care if I have to beat you but you're getting it."

"Okay." I nodded not really wanting to put up a fight. It wasn't worth it. I went back into the stall and changed back into my jeans and t-shirt.

We went to about five other stores before Jasper announced that he needed to get back to do a sound check with his band. Alice said it was perfect timing because we needed to get ready. Somehow she got him to give her his room key for us to use so we could change. I'm not sure how the girl did it but I couldn't help but be proud to call her my best friend. She could talk someone into anything, no matter what their initial answer was.

Edward and Emmett decided to go with Jasper to the sound check leaving Rose, Alice and I alone to get ready. We were going to meet them there after we were finished so that we could meet the other guys in the band before the show.

"This is amazing!" Rosalie laughed as we walked into the hotel room. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped as I took in Jasper's room. It was a complete mess. That didn't stop Alice from finding his iPod and stereo though. She pressed shuffle and started shaking her hips to the first song that played. Within seconds my best friend laid back on Jasper's bed in exhaustion. Suddenly all of the excitement was catching up to her.

"Nap, Ali." I told her as I sat the shopping bags on the ground.

"Wake me up in a few?" She yawned.

"Of course." I nodded smiling at her. We had enough time for her to take a quick nap and get ready. It didn't take long until I heard the soft snores from Alice. I walked over to join Rosalie on the love seat in the next room. "Rock stars have it good." I chuckled as I looked around the suite.

"You're telling me." She replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." I sighed as I pulled my legs underneath me. "I'm just happy that she's so happy."

"I've never met anyone like that girl. She is sure one of a kind."

"There will never be another Alice Brandon. She is the one and only." I said as I looked behind me to the bed where she was sleeping. I sighed as I thought about how in a couple of months Alice would no longer be in my life. In a couple of months everything was going to change. I wasn't ready. Then again I had a feeling I would never be ready for Alice to leave… "I don't want to lose her." I said as tears started well up in my eyes. Rosalie wrapped her arm around my shoulder and hugged me.

"Oh, Bella." Her voice cracked and I could tell she was seconds away from crying as well. "I just met the girl yesterday but she has already made an impact on my life."

"She does that." I said as I laughed a little. "Edward told me earlier he's developing feelings for her…" I said as Rosalie took her arm back. I sat up straight and leaned my back against the arm of the love seat.

"How do you feel about that?"

"Happy…and sad." I said looking over at the blank wall. "Happy because Alice deserves to find true unconditional love and sad because I want to be with Edward…Gah, my best friend is dying and all I can think about is myself and my feelings!" That's when the tears started to fall freely from my eyes. It's like everything was finally hitting me. Rosalie wrapped her arms back around me and held me while I cried on her shoulder.

It was almost 4 when I stopped crying. We had two hours until the show started and only an hour to get ready before meeting the guys. After going into the bathroom and washing my face I went to wake up Alice. She groaned a few times before finally getting up and going into the bathroom.

We each took turns showering then getting dressed in our new outfits. Alice refused to let Rosalie go today without buying something new to wear tonight as well.

At five I looked at Alice in her short blue dress and then over at Rosalie in her black and red plaid dress. They both looked amazing, I felt so plain next to them but both assured me I looked hot in my purple dress. I still felt insecure about the length though. I almost had Alice talked into letting me wear my jeans underneath the dress when she finally told me that I was wearing the dress without the jeans or else. I stopped arguing after that. At least she let me wear flats instead of heels like she and Rosalie were wearing.

"Edward is so freaking hot." Alice chuckled as we made our way into the hotel lobby where the guys were actually waiting for us. "Isn't he Bells?"

"Oh…I guess." I shrugged even though I really wanted to shout yes. Edward was actually beyond hot…there were really no words to describe how amazing Edward looked.

"Well, the three of you look amazing." Emmett said as he wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist.

"Gorgeous." Edward nodded in agreement.

"Thank you!" Alice giggled before taking my hand and squeezing it.

We got into the limo from earlier and made our way to the venue that the concert was going to be held. I started feeling excited as we got out of the limo. Alice and I walked ahead of everyone as we made our way into the club. I could hear Jasper's voice as we walked through the entrance. His band was behind him in their spots as my group made our way to stand in front of them.

"Hey!" Jasper yelled into the mic. "Guess you guys get to hear our new song before anyone else." Jasper said winking at me. I blushed as I heard Alice squeal next to me.

"Did Jasper Whitlock just wink at you?" She asked excitedly into my ear. I just shrugged. "Oh don't act like you don't see how freaking hot he is!"

"He's just like every other guy." I told her.

"Whatever, Bells." She rolled her eyes then stopped talking once the music started.

Jasper and the Wolf Pack had a great sound and I found myself dancing with Alice and Rosalie to the new unheard song. We clapped loudly once it ended.

Minutes later we met the other three guys in the band. Paul seemed to have a sort of attitude, he played drums. Sam was on bass and he seemed to be like a great guy as he gave us hugs. Jacob was on lead guitar. Might I add that Jacob was shirtless and had a great body…although he looked to be extremely young, well much younger then the other guys in the band.

We hung out with a guys for a bit before people started to show up and they had to go to the back.

It was 6:30 before the show started. The club was packed with people. It was insane but exciting as I stood with my best friend. I dance and sang along with her throughout their entire set. Rosalie kept right with us while the guys kept an eye on us. Jasper seemed to keep a close eye on us as well as he sang and plucked at his guitar.

Towards the last couple of songs Alice drifted to Edward. I could tell how tired she was getting and I wanted to ask if we could just go ahead and head home but I knew Alice would only get angry with me for worrying. I decided to just leave it alone and let her have fun.

After the last song we went backstage to say goodbye to the guys. I hugged a very sweaty Jasper, as I pulled away he slipped something into my hand. He winked then went to hug Alice. I stood there confused as I looked at the piece of paper he slipped me.

"What's that?" Rosalie asked from over my shoulder. I shrugged then opened up the paper.

_Text or call me some time. I'd really like to get to know you, beautiful. - Jasper Whitlock._ Followed by his number. I looked at Rosalie with wide eyes as she started laughing.

"Alice isn't going to believe this." I laughed as I folded it back up.

Half an hour later I was sitting in the back of Emmett's jeep on the way back to Forks. I was going to be staying at Emmett's parent's with him and Rosalie leaving Alice alone with Edward. I wasn't sure how I felt about that since I was almost too tired to even care.

"Today was amazing guys." I spoke through the silence. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Rosalie said from the passenger seat. "Anything for Alice."

I plopped down on the bed in the guest bedroom. I let myself think about everything that happened that day. It was amazing…and I knew that Alice was happy. I still couldn't believe that I had gotten a fake Id and a tattoo. Rosalie had given me a t-shirt and a pair of shorts to sleep in so I went into the conjoined bathroom and changed. I stared at my tattoo in the mirror before smiling and crawling into the large bed. Despite everything I was feeling…it was truly the best day I had had in awhile.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the lack of updates lately. I'll try to get better..._

Chapter 12

Around noon on Sunday I drove over to Edward's to pick up Alice. As I pulled into the driveway she came happily out the front door. The girl was practically beaming as she climbed into my truck. I raised an eyebrow at her giddiness unsure if I really wanted to hear about her night with Edward.

"Just tell me number four on your list isn't crossed off yet?" I grimaced as I spoke.

_**4. Lose virginity**_

"Of course not, Bella!" Alice giggled. "Edward was a perfect gentlemen, in fact he slept on the couch all night."

"Good." I nodded. I felt terrible because there was more to it then me just looking out for my best friend. On one hand there was that and then the other hand I just couldn't bare the thought of Alice and Edward sleeping together…I had to shake my head to rid myself of those thoughts. Edward was a decent guy and I knew he wouldn't let things get that far.

"You worry too much, Bells." I could just hear her roll her eyes at me.

"Someone has to." I said smirking at her. "So, what has you so excited? Did you take your meds?"

"Yes, Edward made sure I took them with my breakfast." She sighed. "And I'm just excited about life…" She trailed off. My heart dropped as Alice spoke. "Thanks for picking me up by the way." She said quickly changing the subject.

"If Edward had dropped you off then our whole cover would have been blown." I reminded her. Alice nodded before going silent the rest of the ride to her house.

I parked in front of the Brandon's. I got out of my truck and followed Alice up her front lawn and into her house. Kate met as at the door with a cookies. When we walked into the kitchen I realized that she had spent all weekend baking.

"Holy mess, Mom." Alice muttered as she took in the wide variety of cookies that were set up on the counter.

"I didn't have anything else to do while you were gone…" Kate said. When I looked at her I noticed she looked like she was about to start crying. Instead of grabbing a cookie Alice went straight to her Mom and hugged her tightly. I felt like I was intruding so I muttered a goodbye and left them alone.

My house was empty when I walked inside. Renee had left me a note saying she had gone to the grocery and Charlie was busy at the station. It didn't surprise me that he wasn't home. He rarely ever was anymore. Still, Renee didn't seem to mind his absence.

I went upstairs and got started on my weekend homework. Renee came home and I went downstairs to tell her about my weekend. Of course I left out the fact that I drank, that I now have a fake ID and that I'm the proud owner of a tattoo on my right hip. Some things were just meant to be kept secret. I figured I'd wait until I was actually legal to tell my parent's about the tattoo. That way I couldn't get into any trouble.

"Your sisters are kicking my bladder to death." Renee frowned as she rubbed at her stomach. The twins were growing rapidly and I knew she couldn't wait until they were born. "Only three more months until they are here."

"I don't even want to think about three months from now." I said feeling a bit bitter. I would have two little sisters in my life but no Alice.

"Baby, you never know Alice could survive longer…"

"No reason to get your hope up for that Mom." I snapped. "Sorry…"

"It's fine, I'm going to start dinner." Renee sighed before leaving me alone in the dining room. I went into the living room and curled up on the couch. I watched some random lifetime movie while I waited for dinner to be ready.

Monday morning I drove to school alone. Edward was taking Alice to school. My services were no longer needed. At lunch Alice headed home since she wasn't feeling good. I got to worrying that maybe she was doing too much, that it was taking more then needed out of her. Of course when I tried to mention this to Emmett in a text he told me I needed to stop worrying. I couldn't help it. Like I said before…someone had to.

I went over to visit Alice after school but she was sleeping so I went home.

Alice didn't go to school on Tuesday. I was feeling worried so during lunch I went to visit her. She was downstairs laying on the couch watching TV when Kate let me in the house.

"Bells." She tried to smile.

"Hey." I whispered walking over towards her. "Feeling bad?"

"Is it that noticeable?" She asked sitting up.

"Maybe not to others but to me I can see it clearly." I said truthfully.

"They are just switching up my meds…think they might keep me alive longer or some stupid crap." She deadpanned. "What they aren't getting is that the more meds they give me the worse I feel. I almost wish I was brave enough to just stop taking any of them…"

"Al…" I bit my lower lip nervously.

"Don't worry, I plan on taking them until I die." She turned the TV off as she shut her eyes. I took that as my cue to leave.

"Love you, Alice." I kissed my best friends cheek before leaving.

That night Alice collapsed in her kitchen. It was almost midnight when Kate heard Alice rummaging downstairs, when she went to check on her Alice had muttered someone before fainting.

I skipped school the next day because I felt being at the hospital with Alice was much more important then going to class. Edward Cullen didn't leave my side the entire time. He looked just as scared as I felt.

"She has you wrapped around her tiny finger, huh?" I whispered through the silence we had come accustomed to. Alice had woken up only once in the day she had been in the hospital. She was being pumped with so much medication that it was a miracle she hadn't overdosed. The doctor said the meds were also the reason she was sleeping so much.

"Three times over." Edward said rubbing his face with his palm.

"She tends to do that." I nodded. The silence wrapped around us again.

Alice went home on Friday. I spent the night with her, scared to leave her side. I wasn't ready to lose her. Not yet. Not ever. She was getting sicker as the days went by. She was getting weaker…

Saturday morning I woke up to find Alice sitting in the middle of her bedroom with pictures scattered around her. My heart broke when I saw that she was crying.

"I'm not ready to die, Bella." She choked. I couldn't hold back the tears as I slid down to sit next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and held her as she cried. "I've barely begun to start on my list…and you…and Edward." She sobbed.

"Oh Alice…"

"I'm scared. I wasn't scared before but after this last visit to the hospital…I know my life is coming to an end."

"What am I supposed to do without you, Al?" I asked trying to dry my eyes. Of course it was a failed attempt. "There's no Bella without Alice…" I whispered. It was true. We were a team.

We spent Saturday going through the pictures and putting some of them into the scrapbook Alice was working on. Edward came by around 4 so I drove the half an hour to Port Angeles to have dinner with Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett had his own apartment so Rosalie cooked a homemade meal for us. It was nice and got me out of Forks for a few hours.

"How's the tattoo healing?" Rose asked as we sat down on the couch. Since she cooked Emmett had to wash the dishes.

"Pretty good." I said lifting my shirt up to show her the now healed tattoo. I fell more in love with it each day. I was really happy that I had gotten it with Alice.

"How is she doing?"

"Not good." I sighed leaning back. "She's getting worse…"

"How are _you _doing?"

"Not good." I laughed without humor.

On Sunday Edward, Alice and I drove to Port Angeles where there was this reptile facility. One of Alice's biggest fears was snakes.

_**20. Visit Reptile facility (overcome biggest fear)**_

Instead of making Alice walk and waste her energy, we put her in a wheelchair. Edward pushed her through the facility. I had a laugh just watching Alice squirm at the sight of the snakes and other things.

"I want to hold one." Alice surprised the both of us when she spoke firmly.

"Are you sure…?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes. To overcome my biggest fear, I have to hold one." She was set on holding a snake.

"Give me a minute." Edward said leaving us in front of an exhibit.

"I'm falling in love with him, Bella…" Alice whispered. I looked down at her with wide eyes. "He's perfect." She grinned. I didn't say anything, instead grabbed her hand and squeezed.

Alice held the large snake for about two minutes before she declared she was finished with it. She tried to get me to touch it but I refused. I wasn't terrified of snakes like she was but they still freaked me out.

We dropped Alice off first since she was extremely tired from the day.

"How are you doing?" I asked Edward once we were on the road to my house.

"Been better." He shrugged. I just nodded since I knew what he meant. "So did you call Jasper?"

"Not that it's really any of your business…but no." I snapped.

"Do you plan on calling him?" He asked looking between me and the road.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Maybe." I said it just to see his reaction. He shot me a slight glance before focusing solely on the road in front of him.

Edward parked the car in my driveway and shut it off. I made a move to open my door but he stopped me by placing a hand on my arm. I turned my attention towards him. Our eyes met and that's when I realized that Edward Cullen was crying.

My breath literally caught in my throat. I didn't know what to say or do next.

"I promised myself that I would never get attached to another person as long as I lived. After…" He paused wiping at his eyes. He took a deep breath before continuing. "After Anthony died…I made that promise to myself so that I'd never be hurt. I had my parent's and I was close to them, they were all I needed. Then you come into my life like…hell I don't even know how to explain it…but there you were and I broke my promise. Then you go and bring Alice into my life. You've made me break two promises. And worst of all I went into this knowing she wouldn't make it."

I didn't know what else to do, so I reached my arms out and wrapped them tightly around Edward. I had never been in the presence of a male crying. It was strange as he sobbed into my shoulder.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"What?" He asked pulling away from me trying to dry his eyes.

"I didn't know you had a brother…" I bit my bottom lip as he seemed to instantly close up. I reached out and touched his arm. "Don't close up. Talk to me…"

"I've never told anyone else about him." He sighed leaning back in his seat. "Anthony was three years older then me. I was six and he was nine when it happened. We were living in Chicago at the time and our Mom let us ride our bikes out front…well Anthony went across the street when he wasn't supposed to. He didn't see the car coming…" Edward stopped. His knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so hard.

I sat there in silence as I watched Edward. I didn't know what to say. Then again I knew there was nothing to say to him.

"I need to get home. I'll see you at school, Bella." Edward startled me after a few minutes of the silence. I got out quickly not even saying goodbye. I ran to the front door of my house and went inside without a second glance.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and sent him a quick text.

_Thank you - B_

Alice was too weak to return to school. She dropped out and it scared me even more. I knew that it was getting closer to the end. I knew the inevitable was going to happen.

On Monday after noon I went over to her house after school. She was laying in bed with her covers pulled up to her chin.

"Alice?" I knocked lightly on her door. She sighed from underneath the blanket but didn't move. "Hey…" I said softly as I walked into her room.

"Hey, Bella." She smiled weakly. "How was school?"

"Not the same without you." I told her. Edward hadn't even shown up for school. "How was your day?"

"The same." She tried to sit up. I helped her lean against her headboard. When the covers fell I noticed a large bruise on her collar bone. I gasped as she looked at me weakly.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"I fell in the bathroom this morning." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Jesus, Alice…"

"I'm fine, Bella. Quit looking at me like that!" She demanded. I was about to say something else when there was a knock on Alice's door. I noticed a smile spread across her pale lips. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was coming for a visit.

When I did turn around I saw Edward and Emmett standing in Alice's doorway. Edward brought Alice's favorite flower for her, Daisies. Emmett had a grocery bag of goodies in his hand and a few DVD's in his other.

"Rose is working late tonight so I figured I'd come to Forks and spend some times with two of my favorite girls." Emmett grinned. I couldn't help but smile at the big goof.

As Emmett talked Edward had made his way over to the bed. He looked much more together then he did the previous day. He asked Alice about her bruise just like I had. And she gave him the same brush off as she did me.

"So, what movies?" I asked Emmett as I stood up from the bed.

"Step Up 1 and 2. She's All That and 10 Things I Hate About You." He grimaced as he read the titles. "Rosie said you girls would probably like these."

"Rosie is definitely right about that!" I giggled taking the movies from him. I decided to go downstairs to give Edward and Alice some time alone. Emmett followed me and plopped down on the couch as I put in a movie.

"I popcorn to pop and some chocolate." Emmett said rummaging through the bag.

Edward and Alice joined us just as the movie was about to start. Alice squealed as she took her spot on the couch next to me. Edward sat on her other side after Emmett moved over to the recliner.

She's All That started and within minutes Emmett was snoring. I tapped Alice's shoulder and pointed to him. She giggled before asking me to pop some popcorn.

I leaned up against the counter in the kitchen as I watched microwave. I almost jumped out of my clothes when someone entered the kitchen. I calmed down quickly when I saw that it was only Alice's Mom.

"Oh, Bella. I didn't mean to scare you!" Kate gasped putting her hand on her heart. I told her it was fine as she joined me. It was a bit strange to have her standing there with me as we watched the popcorn.

"Edward's been good for her. Don't you think?" Her questioned surprised me.

"Uhm…yeah, he's been great for her." I said nervously.

"But, it's still not enough…" She whispered. I glanced at her confused. "Part of me thought that if she had a boy to hold onto or something…she'd somehow be able to fight thing. I know it sounds silly but I'm still holding on to hope that my baby is going to live through this." Her voice quivered as she spoke. "That's my baby, Bella. I gave birth to her…I've raised her…she's all I have."

Neither of us noticed that Alice had entered the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around her Mom as they both started to cry.

"Mom, it's going to be okay." Alice tried. "I'm sorry I've let you down…"

"Oh, Alice! You didn't let me down, baby!"

I suddenly felt like I was intruding on a moment between the two of them so I made my way out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Emmett and Edward were both knocked out as the movie rolled on.

"Bella, I need to ask you something…" I turned around to find Alice had followed me back into the living room.

"Anything." I whispered.

"Take care of my Mom when I'm gone?" Her lower lip quivered as she spoke.

"Of course." I nodded as the tears sprung to my eyes. I took the few steps that separated us and gave my best friend a huge hug. "Don't leave me, Al." I whispered.

"I'll stay as long as possible." She said hugging me back with as much strength as her little body could muster.


	13. Chapter 13

I haven't been writing as much as I used to lately. I plan on getting back on track with all of my fics. If you read any of my others is there one that you would really like to see my update the most? Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 13

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly. I spent as much time as possible with Alice. I spent most of my evening's just watching her sleep, but I didn't mind. I knew she was tired and she needed the rest. I would let her rest as long as she needed as long as it kept her alive just a little bit longer.

Friday afternoon I found myself alone in my bedroom. Alice had asked me nicely if she could have an afternoon alone with Edward. At first I had no idea how to take that but then I realized that she wasn't doing it to be mean, after all she had barely seen him since Monday when he came over with Emmett. I felt bad for taking all of her time but she tried to assure me that she wouldn't have had it any other way.

I stared at the wall in front of me then took a deep breath and leaned back letting my head hit my pillow. I had no idea what to do with my afternoon. I knew I had some homework that I needed to catch up on but I figured that could wait until Sunday. I could always go downstairs and see what Renee was up to but I also knew she'd try to get me to talk and I really wasn't in the mood for that.

I ended up texting Emmett to see what he was up to. Moment's later I was greeted with a text from an unknown number, followed by a strange text from Emmett.

_Ed told me he's spending the evening with Alice and you'd be home alone. Don't be angry with me, just talk to him. - Em_

I scrunched my eyebrows together confused as to what was going on. That's when I decided to open the text from the unknown number.

_Hey pretty girl - Jasper_

My breath caught in my throat as I read the text a couple of times over. Instead of texting Emmett back I decided to call him.

"You seriously gave Jasper Whitlock my number?" I half yelled into the phone.

"_Well, hello to you too." _He chuckled.

"I told you I'd call him if I felt like it." I groaned running a hand through my hair.

"_I figured I'd give you a little push." _

"I can't believe you, Emmett!" I took a deep breath. "Wait, how'd you even get a hold of him?"

"_I found his number in Edward's phone. Now, enough with the questions. Talk to him!" _He didn't even wait on my answer when he hung up on me.

I was beyond furious. No words could describe how angry I felt at Emmett for prying into something he had no business even worrying about. I would have contacted Jasper if I really wanted to. And honestly, I didn't particularly want to talk to him. I didn't even understand why he would give me his number in the first place. Guys like him just didn't give girls like me the time of day unless they were expecting something out of it.

I glanced at the clock on my phone and saw that it was almost five and I still had no idea what I was going to do for the rest of the evening. I didn't even contemplate texting Jasper back. That wasn't an option. Instead, I called Rosalie and asked what she was up to. I was surprised when she said she was spending the night at home watching movies. Apparently, Emmett was going out with some of his guy friends leaving Rosalie home alone for the evening. She invited me over and I instantly accepted. An evening with Rosalie watching chick flicks sounded much more interesting then spending the evening sitting at home alone.

I packed a bag since Rosalie invited me to stay the night with her at Emmett's apartment. She spent more time there then at her dorm room. I quickly went downstairs to find Renee stirring a cup of hot chocolate.

"Do you mind if I go spend the night with Rosalie?" I asked grabbing my truck keys.

"Take my car. It's a lot safer then that truck." She sighed rubbing her stomach. "Please, be careful. Call me when you get there." I nodded then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. I put my keys back and grabbed hers instead.

"See you tomorrow!" I yelled before walking out of the house.

It took forty-five minutes to get to Emmett's apartment in Port Angeles. Rosalie was already dressed in her pajamas with a few take-out menus in her hands. We quickly decided on some Chinese food for dinner before I went into the bathroom and changed into my own pajamas. After I exited the bathroom Emmett was grabbing his car keys to leave.

"I'm sorry, Bella…" He looked like he was sorry but I wasn't ready to forgive him. I figured I'd wait until he came back later to forgive him. I needed some time to rest on my annoyance with him butting into my life. "I still think you should talk to him. He seems like a decent guy…" Emmett started but Rosalie interrupted him.

"Butt out, Em. If Bella wants to talk to Jasper then she will. She doesn't need you interfering." Rosalie said as she started to push him out the door.

"Thank you, Rose." I laughed as Emmett said goodbye one last time. He kissed Rosalie on the cheek and sent me a wave before exiting the apartment.

The Chinese showed up half an hour later. We decided to put the first movie in while we ate our dinner. I sat on one end of the sofa with a carton of vegetable lo-mien while Rose sat on the other end with hers. I settled in and sighed in contentment as Rosalie pressed play on the DVD remote.

Halfway through the movie my phone buzzed from it's spot on the arm of the couch. I sighed and opened up the text message. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at who had sent it to me.

I bit my lip nervously before closing my phone and trying to focus on the movie.

"Who was that from?" Rosalie asked me.

"Jasper…" I mumbled.

"What'd he say?" She pushed.

"Ask me why I wasn't answering him." I shrugged, because honestly it really was no big deal to me.

"So, why aren't you answering him?" Rosalie sat her food down on the coffee table and turned her body towards me. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I…well I don't know I just don't feel like talking to him." I told her honestly.

"And why not? Come on, Bella there has to be a reason! You just don't ignore super cute rock stars for no reason at all."

"You said it right there, rock star." I sighed and turned my entire attention on the movie. I was done talking about Jasper Whitlock.

That was until my phone started ringing. Somehow I just knew it was him before I even answered. I groaned loudly when I saw his name on my caller id.

I decided instantly to just ignore his call. For one, I felt like it would be rude to Rose to just answer a call while we were watching a movie. The other reason had a lot to do with Edward. I knew I shouldn't even care what he would think, but I did. I cared a lot. More then I wanted to even let myself believe.

I put my phone back down and tried to keep my focus on the movie. About ten minutes later my phone rang again. The caller ID told me once again that it was Jasper.

"I have a feeling he's not going to stop calling until you pick up." Rosalie startled me.

"But, I don't want to talk to him." I told her.

"Then turn your phone off. Pretend it died and you never got his calls." She said like she had experience in it. "Emmett and I have been in some pretty terrible fights. I'm familiar with the calling until you pick up thing." She shrugged.

"I can't turn it off because my Mom or Alice might need me…" I sighed glancing at my phone. It buzzed briefly signifying that I had another text.

_I have a feeling you're ignoring me - Jasper _

I rolled my eyes for what felt like the fiftieth time that night. Of course I was ignoring him. Wonder what gave him that idea?

"Does ignoring Jasper have anything to do with Edward?" Rosalie asked me. I bit down on my lower lip. I wasn't sure how to answer her. I could be honest and tell her that it has everything to do with Edward or I could say no and let her believe I just really wasn't interested. Of course I chose option C, which was ignore her question.

It was almost 9 o'clock when we put in the next movie. I kept ignoring my texts and calls. I almost missed Alice's goodnight call but thankfully I actually looked at the caller ID that time. She told me all about the evening with Edward. Apparently he cooked her dinner and served it to her in bed. I said aww when needed and asked the right questions. I hung up the phone feeling a tiny bit jealous. But, I quickly pushed that away and decided I should just feel happy that my best friend was getting what she really wanted.

"I'm bored of this…" Rosalie sighed pushing her ice cream bowl on the coffee table. She stood up suddenly and grabbed my hand yanking me up from my spot. "We're going out!" She declared making me groan. She pulled me into Emmett's room where they shared a closet. Rosalie practically lived with the guy.

I sat down on the edge of Emmett's bed as she went through her side of the closet.

"Why don't you just move in here with him?" I asked her.

"My parent's would never allow it. I don't want to upset Daddy when he's paying all of my expenses." She told me as she pulled out two dresses. She handed the bright red one over to me and kept the light blue one to herself. "Just try it on before you say anything!" She urged me into the bathroom.

"I would much rather just sit around here…" I groaned already knowing I shouldn't waste my breath in putting up a fight, it wouldn't be worth it. I knew there was no way of talking her out of this. Hell, she hadn't even asked me if I wanted to go in the first place.

"We've sat around long enough, Bella." She rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue then pointed towards the bathroom.

I chewed nervously on my lower lip as I examined myself in the full length mirror that was attached to the back of the bathroom door. I had a huge feeling Rosalie was the reason that was there. I really wasn't feeling the dress. Red really wasn't my color.

"Bella!" Rosalie yelled through the door. "Switch dresses with me!" I smiled happy that she wasn't feeling the blue dress just like I wasn't feeling the red. Red was more her color anyway.

I quickly stripped the dress off and opened the door just wide enough to stick my arm and the dress through. Rosalie replaced the red dress with the blue one. I happily put it on, feeling one hundred times better about the blue dress, even if it was a little shorter then I would have liked.

After leaving the bathroom I went into Emmett's room where Rosalie was busy putting on earrings.

"What shoes did you wear over here?"

"My black flats." I told her.

"Those will work. I would let you borrow a pair of my heels but I really don't feel like going to the emergency room tonight." She chuckled.

"Good call." I smiled back. I was more then happy to wear my favorite pair of flats. It was probably a good thing I decided against wearing my converse, I'm pretty sure Rosalie wouldn't have let me wear then whoever we were going. "Where are we going exactly?"

"The same club Emmett is at." She replied going into his closet. I heard my phone ringing again. I walked out into the living room where it was sitting on the arm of the couch.

It was Jasper again. This time I just didn't have the heart to ignore him again.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_About time you picked up."_

"I thought you would have gotten the picture that I didn't feel like talking by now." I couldn't believe the comment that left my lips.

"_Ouch, girl that stung!" _He laughed causing me to just roll my eyes. "_Are you busy tonight?"_

"Actually I'm about to go out with a friend." I replied.

"_Bummer." _

"But, if you want you could meet us at the clue we're going to. That is if you're still in town…" I started out confident but sure ended up feeling stupid for even suggesting such a thing.

"_Which club?" _He asked.

"I'll have to ask my friend. Mind if I text it to you?" I asked walking over to where my flats were.

"_I really hope you're not playing with me, cutie." _

"I'm not that skilled, Jasper." I said slipping on my flats.

"_Alright, I'll be waiting on the text." _

I said a quick goodbye then went back into Emmett's room where Rosalie was putting on her own shoes. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. I started to play with the hem of my dress while Rosalie finished getting ready.

"What is the name of the club we're going to?" I asked her after a few minutes.

"Eclipse." She replied. "Was that who I think it was on the phone?" She started to smile.

"Jasper." I said with a nod. "You were right, I do need to live a little."


End file.
